


Unexpected Housemates

by BigTrashPile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of pining probably, Aggre(g/v)ation AU, Angst, Christmas, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Mild Horror, Nothing Too Drastic, Ouija Boards, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Sweetheart, Red's a flirty boi, Reverse Harem, Swearing, The boys are poltergeists, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, fic of a fic, spooky times, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTrashPile/pseuds/BigTrashPile
Summary: You've heard things about your new house.  There was a murder, it's cursed, there's vampires that live there.  You figure they're just the normal rumors that pop up when every previous owner flees the house in a panic after less than a year.  You don't  put any stock into the rumors, at least, until weird things start happening...





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/gifts).

> So this is just a fanfiction of a different fanfiction pretty much. Llama_Goddess has an amazing fic called Aggre(g/v)ation, and someone on her Tumblr suggested an AU where the boys are poltergeists that live in the reader's house. I loved the idea, and figured, ya know, it's spooky season, might as well. I hope I manage to do it justice! I'm going to use gendered pronouns for this since the MC in Aggre is a lady, so if that makes you uncomfy, maybe don't read this. You can find Aggre(g/v)ation [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229902/chapters/35324073) and her Tumblr [here](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/). Go read it, it's amazing!

_ shit, she’s cute. we weren’t counting on her being cute. _

Today was the big day. Finally, after months of preparing and searching and packing and stressing, it was finally moving day.

You’d been saving up to get a house of your own for years now, so you could move out of that crappy apartment. You’d found what seemed to be the perfect place: a small, two-story Victorian style house with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a library, kitchen with an attached dining room, and an attic. It was in a safe, friendly neighborhood, but the best feature was that it almost ridiculously cheap! Apparently, the last owners had left abruptly after living there for less than a year, along with the ones before them, and the ones before them. Because of its bad reputation, the real estate company had lowered the price again and again, in a desperate attempt to try to get someone to purchase it. It looked like that “someone” was going to be you.

You pulled into the driveway, looking up at your new home. Some would call it creepy, but you thought that the style gave it character! You hopped out of your car and around to the trailer you’d rented for the occasion. You opened the trailer and started to lug your boxes into the house.

After a few minutes, some of the neighbors noticed that you were the new person moving in, and a few came over and offered to help. You gladly accepted, wanting some help moving some of the heavier boxes and furniture. The old tenants had left a lot of their furniture behind, but you still brought your couch, mattress and a few chairs, since the ones that had been left here were a little gross, and you didn’t trust them.

You were hauling a few boxes into the kitchen when you ran across one of the neighbor’s kids looking through your cabinets.

“I just moved in, I’m not gonna have any snacks,” you joked.

He snapped around, jumping a little at your voice. He looked like a stereotypical emo teen, with heavy eyeliner, black clothes, and dark hair swept over his eye. “Sorry. I heard that someone was killed here, so I was looking around for a body.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “I never heard anything about a murder. Plus, who would hide a body in a cabinet?”

“Well, I don’t know if it’s true, but there’s definitely something weird about this place. I’ve lived here for six years, and eight families have come through. That’s definitely suspicious. My friend thinks it’s haunted, but he also believes in vampire bees, so ya know.”

You laughed a little, figuring that the previous families had just had bad luck, and the house got a bad reputation because of it.

“Well, thank you for the warning, but I think I’ll be okay.”

He shrugged. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” and with that ominous parting, he left the kitchen.

You weren’t too concerned about the local kids’ stories. You had several “haunted” houses in your neighborhood when you were younger. You figured you would look more into it once you were more settled in.

You strolled back outside, smiling at Mr Jacobs who was carrying a box of your clothes upstairs. He looked incredibly intimidating, being over six feet tall, with a long scraggly beard and sleeve tattoos, but he had introduced himself in a soft voice, handing over a plate of cookies and explaining that he and his wife ran a day-care behind their house, and apologized for the traffic that came because of it. You really can’t judge a book by its cover!

You jogged lightly back to the trailer, where Mrs. Warren was talking to the emo kid. When he saw you, he grabbed a box and scurried inside.

“I see you met my son, Parker,” she smiled apologetically. “He’s...eccentric. He believes all the rumors that the kids at school say about this house.”

“What kind of rumors are there?” you asked. “I heard about the ghost and the murder, but I’m curious,” you chuckled.

She smiled. “Well, some say there’s vampires, some kind of curse, Indian burial ground, demons. You know, all the stuff people say about houses when people leave suddenly.” She sighed, suddenly turning serious. “The longest lasted a year before they left. I don’t believe the rumors, but there’s definitely some bad luck or something attached to the house.”

You frowned. You weren’t expecting an adult to be as negative as a teenager. “Huh. Well, thanks for telling me I guess. I should probably get going.”

You continued unpacking, thoughts about your new house swirling through your head.

\---------------

You sighed, glaring at all the boxes that needed to be unpacked. You had been at it for an hour and a half, and it looked like you’d barely made a dent! You decided to take a well-deserved break and explore the attic. The real estate agent had mentioned that there was a lot of stuff up there left by previous owners, and that you could keep whatever you found. You figured that was as good a distraction as any, so you headed up the stairs.

It took you a little while to find the trapdoor, since it was in the roof of a small closet in the hallway. You pulled the string and a splinery old ladder slid down through the new opening in the ceiling.

You carefully climbed the ladder, being careful not to get any splinters. You peeked your head into the attic and took a long look around.

It wasn’t a very large room, only a little bigger than the master bedroom, and the celing sloped down at the edges. There was a small window in the wall, letting dusty light filter into the otherwise dim attic. There were cardboard boxes piled high, old furniture covered in dust and cobwebs, and old photos and paintings scattered around the creaky floorboards. You took a deep breath, letting the stale air fill your lungs. It smelled like mold and dust.

You pulled yourself into the small room and began to look through some of the boxes. Most of them weren’t very interesting, just old clothes or trinkets that the old tenants didn’t care about. There were a few cool things, like a lamp shaped like a leg, and a box filled with nothing but rubber chickens. You took another glance around the room, and your gaze fell upon another box.

At first glance, it didn’t look like anything special, just another cardboard box on the floor. However, this one was all by itself in the corner, while all the rest were piled on top of each other, or at least very close. This one also looked like it had a circle of salt (?) around it. That was definitely weird for a box in an attic. Your curiosity got the better of you, and you gingerly picked your way around the other oddities in the attic to the box.

You carefully knelt down, breaking the salt circle with your knees. (You sure hoped it was salt, and not cocaine or anything. Not like you were going to taste it to find out.) You cut through the duct tape on the top with your keys and gripped the lid. You slowly, slowly, opened the box to reveal the contents.

“Aaaaaaw!” You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this! Inside, nestled among crumpled newspaper, were three porcelain dolls. Not just any dolls either, but dolls that looked like skeletons! Somehow, they were incredibly cute. They were all covered in a thick layer of dust, and looked like they hadn’t been touched in months, if not years. You pulled them out of the box one by one, looking them over.

The first one was the shortest, about a foot and a half tall. It had lidded, lazy looking sockets, and flat teeth. You noticed that the mouths of all of them had hinges, so they could open their mouths. You clicked its teeth open and shut a few times. Its sockets were empty and dark, which was a little creepy, but not enough to deter you from the rest of its cuteness. It was wearing a fuzzy blue jacket over a white t-shirt, black shorts, and pink slippers. You noticed the name “Sans” written carefully on a tag on its hoodie.

You grabbed the next one. This one was a few inches taller than the first, and looked scarier. It had sharp, shark-like teeth pulled into a smirk and also had empty sockets. It was wearing a black coat over a red sweater, and was also wearing shorts. This one was wearing little sneakers on its feet. It also had empty eye sockets. This one’s tag had “Red” on it.

You set it aside and grabbed the last one. This one was the biggest, around a foot and a half tall. It was wearing a similar outfit to the first one, just a little more tattered looking. What really caught your attention was the hole in its ceramic head. A huge, gaping hole, like someone had tossed it down on a tile floor. The inside looked weirdly dark, like there was a tiny black hole in it. It also had sharp teeth, but more jagged than Red’s. This one, too, had empty eyes, except the one on the same side of the crack was wide, and the one on the opposite side was more lidded. The name tag on it read “Skull”.

You dug around in the box to make sure you hadn’t missed anything. Finding nothing but outdated papers, you shut the box and slid it back into the corner. You carefully grabbed the three dolls in your arms and made your way back downstairs. There was no way you could leave these little guys alone upstairs!

You practically skipped into your bedroom, placing the dolls carefully on the windowsill. You carefully brushed the dust off them. You grabbed a band-aid from the bathroom and gently placed it over Skull’s cracked skull. You weren’t sure why, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

“You guys can be my good luck dolls! Apparently, I’ll need it in this house,” you grumbled the last part.

You gave the dolls one last smile and skipped back downstairs to keep unpacking.

\---------------

Sans watched angrily as he watched a car pull up to the house. He didn’t expect this chick to be moving in so quick! He’d seen you before, of course, as you took a tour of the house, but he didn’t pay much attention, and neither did the other guys. Well, Red did a bit, making pervy comments as usual, commenting on her nice ass. He rolled his eye lights. Looks like they were going to be scaring this new human out now. They’d been at this for around 150 years, and it was getting kind of old. Why couldn’t the humans just leave them alone?

He felt Skull approach over his shoulder. “...new human?” he asked, his deep voice rumbling through Sans’s bones.

“yup. looks like we got a new job. did you tell red?”

“no. m’sure he’ll find out.”

“fair enough.” Sans turned back to the window and watched as you smiled up at the house before happily strolling to the trailer behind your car. He had to admit, you weren’t exactly a bad looking human. Your smile made his soul flip around in his chest a bit. He snapped himself out of it and floated down to the entrance hall just as you opened the door, carrying a small stack of boxes. You took in the sight of the entrance hall and grinned again, humming a happy little tune. You didn’t notice Sans of course. You couldn’t see him unless he wanted you to.

He spent the next hour or so watching you unpack your stuff with the help of some of the neighbors. He followed you in order to find out what you were scared of  <strike> definitely not just to look at you longer, that’s ridiculous. </strike> The sooner he got you spooked, the sooner you’d leave.

Red and Skull also stalked you for a while, though Red was much more obvious about his attraction to you, practically drooling whenever you bent over to grab something or pick something else up. Sans rolled his eye lights and smacked the back of Red’s skull, making Skull chuckle.

Once everybody left, you were finally alone. The three of them observed you as you unpacked. Finally, you seemed to get bored and wandered up to the attic. They eagerly watched as you explored, opening and closing boxes. Sans got really excited when you found the chicken box. He’d completely forgotten about that!

Eventually, you noticed the doll box. The three of them couldn’t get to their dolls because of the salt circle, so they all silently cheered as you awkwardly climbed over the rest of the crap in the attic. They watched in suspenseful silence as you opened the box, and then…

“Aaaaaaw!” Well, that’s not what they were expecting. Usually, it was “Eeew,” or “Creepy,” or “Gross”. Thinking they were cute was definitely a first.

They stared at you with open jaws as you carefully pulled each of their dolls out of the box. Skull shuddered as you ran your thumb over his crack.

Eventually, you grabbed the dolls and made your way back downstairs. They watched as you placed them gently on your windowsill. When you put the band-aid over Skull’s crack, Skull almost burst into tears. You didn’t seem to notice the voice.

“You guys can be my good luck dolls! Apparently, I’ll need it in this house,” you muttered. Then you left the room and continued to unpack.

All three poltergeists could only watch wide-eyed as you left the room. Skull gently stroked the band-aid over his doll’s crack with his thumb.

“we should keep her,” he finally mumbled.

The other two skeletons whipped around to look at him.

“what? why? we’ve never ‘kept’ a human before!” Sans argued. “just ‘cause she did  _ one _ nice thing?”

“i’m with the big guy on this one, actually,” Red interjected. “she seems different.”

“you just like her ‘cause she has a nice ass.”

Red smirked. “hehe, well, that’s certainly part of it.”

Sans rolled his eye lights again. If he did that anymore he could probably see into the back of his skull. “fine, seems like i’m outvoted here. we’ll give her a trial period, see what she’s like. if she turns out to be like the rest of them, we’re getting rid of her, though.”

The other two agreed to his terms. It seemed like you were going to be staying here for a while. Sans could only hope he didn’t regret this.


	2. The Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys give you a little surprise on Halloween...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!! I wanted to get this chapter out today, so sorry if it's rushed. Also, this week is going to be super busy for me, so if there's not another update for a while that's why. I hope you guys all enjoy!

_ her fear makes me feel strong, but damn i love how her smile makes me weak. _

You gently set the last caramel apple on the parchment-covered cookie sheet, grinning proudly. You had made a large batch of caramel apples for the trick-or-treaters who would, hopefully, be brave enough to knock on your door. You were pretty sure the only kids who would come to your house were those who were dared by their friends to knock on the door of the “haunted” house on Halloween. But you were planning on giving those daring ones a very  _ sweet _ reward (pun intended).

You washed your hands off and wandered to the living room. You didn’t exactly know many people around here, since you only lived here, for like, 5 days, so you weren’t going to a party or anything tonight. You were planning on a nice, quiet evening, watching shitty horror movies and handing out treats. Honestly, you were pretty stoked. A “you night” was just what the doctor ordered after the stress of moving.

You plopped down on the couch. There were still a few hours until trick-or-treaters would start coming around, so you had plenty of time to do whatever until then. You absently scrolled on your phone until you heard a strange sound from the kitchen.

_ What the hell? _ you thought. That almost sounded like the parchment paper you’d set the apples on! Did something fall over? Did an animal sneak in to steal some food? God, you hoped it wasn’t a raccoon. You hurried into the kitchen to find...nothing. Nothing was obviously out of place, all the cabinets were closed, and the dishes were still stacked in the sink (you really needed to wash those). Wait a second...were there fewer apples than before? You were pretty sure you had around two dozen, but you were sure there were a couple spots on the cookie sheet that seemed suspiciously empty.

Before you could examine further, you heard a loud thud from upstairs. That was a lot more worrying than an apple thief, so you decided to investigate. You scurried up the stairs to find the source of the noise. You couldn’t find anything at first, until you glanced in your room. The dolls were on the floor! The weird skeleton dolls you’d found a few days earlier had somehow made it off your windowsill to about halfway across the room, laying face down on the carpet.

_ That’s weird. How’d that happen? Was there a small earthquake I didn’t notice? _ You theorized for a bit as you walked over to them. You didn’t notice that they all had glowing dots in their sockets that quickly vanished as you got closer. You carefully picked each one up and looked them all over for any cracks, or, in the Skull doll’s case, a bigger crack. Finding nothing, you sighed in relief and set them on your bed.

You were struck with a brilliant idea. You hadn’t had much time or money to decorate for Halloween, but these little guys were perfect! Dolls were creepy right? You could put them just inside the door so that people would see them when you opened the door. (You didn’t want to put them outside in case someone stole them.)

You scooped them up and skipped downstairs, eager to set them up. You carefully arranged them on the coffee table, facing the door.

Once you had them sitting on the small table properly, you figured you should get dressed for tonight. Your costume was nothing complicated, you were going to be dressed as a skeleton, since you had a rib-printed t-shirt. All you’d have to do is paint your face.

You went back up to your room to get ready.

\----------------

“dude, what the hell?” Sans almost shouted at Skull. Skull munched on his caramel apple, ignoring him. It took a lot of energy for him to eat the apple and to not have it just faze through his hand, or stomach. He didn’t want to get distracted by the annoying little poltergeist who tried to boss him and Red around.

“hey, you can’t blame him, these are pretty good!” Red interjected, taking a big bite out of another apple. Speak of the devil.

Sans face palmed. “you too??”

“shut up. we were gonna talk. won’t be...distracted forever,” Skull interjected.

Sans sighed. “he’s right. we didn’t move our dolls for nothing. okay, this is an intervention.” He laced his phalanges together like a villain in a James Bond movie. “you guys are being surprisingly obvious about yourselves for the ones who want her to stay. you,” he pointed at Skull, still munching the apple, “need to stop stealing her food. and you,” he turned to Red, “need to stop being perverted. i’ve had to stop you from watching her change eight times in the past five days.”

Red grinned. “guilty,” he admitted. Good thing the blue bastard didn’t know about all the panties he’d been stealing.

Skull shrugged. “you watch her sleep,” he grumbled.

Sans’s face turned a bright blue. “what? i-i don’t know what you’re talking about! i don’t watch her sleep!”

The other two poltergeists gave him a deadpan look.

“....okay, maybe i do. but really, you guys are super obvious. i’m surprised she’s not suspicious already.”

“oh yeah, speaking of which,” Red interjected. “can we be more obvious today?”

Sans gaped. “why???” It felt like he was asking that a lot lately.

“well, it’s halloween for one. humans basically beg for it, and if we do a good ol’ haunting late at night, she’ll think it’s a just a nightmare!”

“okay, true, but why do you want to do a haunting?”

“‘cause she looks super hot when she’s freaked out,” Red practically drooled. “plus, you’re the one who wants her gone, what can it hurt?”

He had a point, Sans had to admit. About wanting her gone, not the “her being hot” thing. Definitely not. Plus, they literally existed to scare people, and it was hard to suppress their instincts for too long.

“okay fine. you can do it if you want. skull?” They both turned to the giant, who had finished his apple.

“...i’m in.”

“okay, cool, we’re in agreement. for once,” sans muttered. “we’ll just do the usual stuff tonight, okay?”

The others nodded. Looks like you’d be getting haunted tonight.

\----------------

Okay, those movies were not nearly as shitty as you’d thought.

You were currently huddled on the couch, bundled up in your blankets like a terrified burrito. You were currently on your fourth movie, and it was almost midnight. You were exhausted, but you doubted you could sleep now. You’d had the lights off earlier, but had turned them on, because you kept seeing faces and shapes in the darkness and it was freaking you out.

Right as the stupid white protagonist reached for the basement door, while you were screaming at them to not do it, the lights all shut off. You screamed a bit as you were plunged into darkness. Once you recovered your wits and got your breathing back to normal, you tried to think of an explanation that wasn’t demons.

_ Must have been a power outage or something. What a bad time for it.  _ You scrambled to turn on your phone flashlight, almost dropping it in the process. When you finally got it on, you shone it around the room and-IS THAT A FACE??? You blinked and it was gone. You could have sworn that there was a skeletal face with red eyes and sharp teeth right in front of you.

You tried to calm down and stop your overactive imagination. It was all those horror movies! You knew that was a bad idea to watch so many back to back! You slowly stood up and made your way to the kitchen, where you kept the candles. You were  _ not  _ going to sleep without some kind of light tonight.

As you stood on your tiptoes to reach the candles and matches, you felt a breeze on the back of your neck, almost like a breath. You snapped around to find...nothing. Of course. You were being stupid and paranoid. Nobody was there. No serial killers, no demons, nothing. You finally found the matches and eagerly lit one. Almost immediately, it was snuffed out. You tried again. The same thing happened. You growled in frustration, trying again. It went out again.

_ There must be a draft in here, I’ll have to check that out in the morning,  _ you thought. Not much you could do now, in the dark...alone...with just a flashlight and matches that refused to light… _ Stop it, you’re freaking yourself out! _

With that, you decided to try the candles in a different room. You walked back to the living room, glancing nervously over your shoulder the whole time. You struck the match against the side of the box, and, to your relief, it lit! You fumbled with the candle, but as soon as you lit it, you heard a thunderous crash from the kitchen, shattering the eerie silence that had blanketed you.

You raced back, only to see that every single cabinet was open, and the contents had been thrown to the floor, like someone had pushed everything out from the opposite side. As if that wasn’t bad enough, there was a huge, shadowy figure standing in the middle of the kitchen floor, staring directly at you with one piercing red eye.

You screamed and sprinted upstairs, candle in hand, trying to get as far away from the...whatever it was as possible. You slammed and locked the door as quickly as humanly possible, then attempted to try and shove furniture in front of it like in a Scooby-Doo cartoon.

Once you successfully barricaded yourself in, you allowed yourself to breathe a sigh of relief. You should probably call the police, you realized. There was someone in your kitchen! A huge and terrifying looking person, if that wasn’t bad enough! Just as you were dialing the number, you heard a small knock on the door.

Shit, they knew where you were! You put a hand on your mouth to try and muffle your breathing, not knowing if it would do any good. You curled up in the corner of the room, following your instincts to make yourself smaller, less of a target. Your heartbeat pounded in your ears like the world’s loudest drum.  _ Thump thump...thump thump... _ The door handle jiggled.  _ Thumpthump, thumpthump, thumpthump.  _ It jiggled again, then...nothing.

You allowed yourself to breathe a sigh of relief, but it seemed like it was too soon. CRASH!!! _ _ All the furniture you’d piled in front of the door flew to the corners of the room like they’d exploded! You screamed again, covering your ears and squeezed your eyes shut like it would stop whatever it was from killing you. When nothing happened for a few seconds, you hesitantly opened your eyes...Nothing there. Your eyes darted around the room, looking desperately for whatever had destroyed your room.

_ What the hell?  _ you thought. You looked back to your now-open door, only to have your view blocked by a skeletal face inches from your own.

“boo.”

You fainted.

\----------------

Sans smirked down at your unconscious body with satisfaction. It had been way too long! Scaring unsuspecting humans always got the non-existent blood pumping. He carefully scooped you up, then gently laid you down on your bed. He tucked you in, brushing a few stray hairs away from your face. You really  _ were _ cute when scared, Red hadn’t been joking. He smiled down at you, gentler this time, and then floated through the floor to check on the other ghosts.

Skull was in the kitchen fixing the mess he’d made. He turned as Sans entered.

“how’d it go?” he questioned.

“great! she fainted at the end there. good work, skull,” he gave Skull a thumbs up, which Skull returned before going back to the task at hand.

Sans would have skipped to the living room if he’d been touching the floor. Red was in there, rearranging the pillows and cushions that you’d shoved off the couch in your haste to get away.

Red smirked as he saw Sans. “i told ya, didn’t i? that was a lot of fun,” he bragged.

“i suppose it was,” Sans sighed. “good work with the power by the way.”

Red waved it off. “just had to mess with the wiring a bit. i’ll fix it in a sec.”

Sans nodded, then floated back up to your room. Back to his favorite night time hobby. He stood by the side of your bed, watching you sleep. You were really cute, he had to admit. It’s not like he wanted you to stay, but... he supposed it wouldn’t be so bad in the meantime. He gently stroked the soft skin on your cheeks. Yeah, not bad at all.

\----------------

You blinked your eyes open to the soft morning light filtering in through the windows. Wow, you felt like shit. Almost like you’d been running around at midnight. The memories came flooding back. Oh yeah, you did exactly that. You bolted upright and examined the room. Everything seemed to be in order, not like it had last night.

You carefully stood up and stumbled downstairs. The kitchen was back to normal too. Weird.  _ It must have been some weird nightmare. That’ll teach me to watch horror movies at midnight on Halloween.  _ You certainly had learned your lesson. You yawned and stumbled into the kitchen, unaware of the skeletal dolls whose heads turned to watch you as you left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Sorry, this was my first time writing horror, so if you guys have any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it! Anyway, have a great Halloween, stay safe, drink responsibly, look both ways before you cross the street, etc.


	3. A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had a shitty day at work, and the boys want to make you feel better, even if you still don't know they exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shorter chapter, it's been a busy week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_ it hurts to see her sad. i never want her to be sad. _

It had been one of those days. One of those days where it seemed like the world was against you. You’d slept in, forcing you to rush for work, and leaving you no time for breakfast. It had been cloudy when you woke up, and had started pouring later in the day, giving everything a depressing atmosphere. Your boss had been on your ass about not getting work done, even though you’d had the days off to move. They’d given you tedious reports to do all day, and made rude comments the entire day. You’d left your wallet at home, so you had no money for lunch. The bus had broke down halfway home, and you’d been forced to walk the rest of the way in the rain. Naturally, you’d left your only umbrella at the office, and were drenched to the bone. 

You trudged into the house, leaving a trail of mud and rainwater behind you. You felt your eyes stinging as a few tears escaped your eyes, probably from all the stress of the day. You pointedly ignored them. You tore off your jacket and kicked your soaked shoes off. You’d worry about those later. Right now, you just wanted to change into your pajamas and eat some food.

You stomped upstairs to your room to change, wiping your eyes angrily. You quickly got out of your soaked clothes, tossing them in the hamper. You had a hard time finding new underwear, they’d been disappearing recently. You’d have to get more soon. You put on your pajamas and sighed happily. You felt better already!

Next on your list: food. You wandered back to the kitchen, peeking around the corner first. You still hadn’t gotten over that weird nightmare you’d had on Halloween. You still half expected to see that giant in the kitchen every time you walked past.

Seeing nothing (obviously), you let yourself relax and find something to eat. You popped a pre-made meal in the microwave, not wanting to wait until you made something. You pointedly ignored the pile of dishes in the sink, not wanting to do anything that required standing any longer.

While you waited, you stumbled back into the living room, just wanting to sit on something comfortable for a while. You sank into the cushions, yawning. It had been such a long day. You just wanted to rest your eyes for a second. Yep. Just a second. You yawned. The couch was so comfortable, and the sound of the rain so soothing. Your eyelids got so heavy, it was getting hard to keep them open. You slumped sideways onto the couch, giving another yawn before passing out.

\----------------

The three poltergeists watched with worried eye sockets as you stormed into the house. You were obviously angry and sad about something. None of them liked that. Sans didn’t want to admit it, but he’d grown a little attached to you. It hurt to see you like this. Skull wanted to kill whoever had made you feel like this, but with their dolls here, he was stuck in this stupid house. Red hated seeing your pretty face all scrunched up, fighting back tears. He wanted to make you feel better, to kiss your forehead and wipe away your tears, but he couldn’t do anything obvious without you freaking out. He forced himself to stay back and just watch.

They followed you as you stomped through the house, wanting to help somehow, but not knowing how. When you finally fell asleep, they all breathed a sigh of relief. You needed your sleep. Red awkwardly grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around your unconscious body, making you look a bit like a comfy burrito.

“what? she’s tired!” he defended himself. Sans rolled his eye lights, but Skull nodded, understanding Red’s need to make you comfortable. Sans wandered into the kitchen, not knowing what else to do.

He wanted to help you out too, despite himself. Not because he didn’t want Red to upstage him or anything, definitely not. His eyes landed on the stack of dirty dishes in the sink. There’s an idea!

He floated over and began washing the dishes. He wasn’t usually one for doing chores, but something about you made him want to do them.

Skull watched you as you slept, Red having left to do whatever it is he did in his free time. Probably steal more of your clothes. Red didn’t know that Skull knew, and Skull would like to keep it that way. He’d been stealing a few from Red’s stash when he wasn’t looking. You had a nice smell.

He leaned in closer. You were out cold, all right. Your mouth was open a tiny bit, warm air puffing out, and your hair was scattered all over the throw pillow Red had propped under your head. It looked so soft. Skull really wanted to touch it. He’d never touched hair before, he’d never had the chance with any of the other humans that had lived here before, and obviously he didn’t have any. He hesitantly reached out his huge hand to touch your head.

He gently ran his phalanges through your hair, fascinated by the texture. It was softer than he’d imagined! He watched as the individual strands seemed to move together as he scratched your scalp a little. You stirred a little in your sleep, and Skull froze, his non-existent heart stopping in his chest. You let out a cute little sigh of content and moved your head closer to his hand, but stayed asleep. Skull relaxed, his permanent grin growing softer, more genuine. He hoped you stayed asleep for a lot longer.

\----------------

You blinked awake, yawning. Wow, you’d slept better than you had in a long time! You sat up, popping your back, and causing the blanket around you to fall off. Wait, blanket? You didn’t remember pulling a blanket over yourself. You blinked down at it. Did you grab it in your sleep? Probably. That seemed most likely. Unless someone had put a blanket on you in your sleep, but that’s ridiculous!

You checked your phone, looking at the time. You’d been asleep for half an hour, you noted. You felt surprisingly well-rested, considering the short nap. Your stomach grumbled, urgently reminding you of how hungry you were. You stood up, stretching, and went to get the food you’d put in the microwave before you fell asleep.

You stumbled into the kitchen to get your well-earned food. You pulled it out of the microwave, noting it had gone cold. You popped it back in and warmed it up for a little longer. Your eyes wandered over the kitchen as you waited. Wait, something seemed different, but what? The fridge is closed, the oven is off, the sink is clean, the pantry was-wait, the sink is clean???

You snapped your head back over to the sink in confusion. You could have sworn there was a mountain of dishes in there before you fell asleep. That’s weird, how could that have happened? Unless you were just remembering wrong, you had either done it in your sleep, or someone had broken into your house and done the dishes, then left. You shook your head. That’s crazy, of course there wasn’t some kind of chore ninja. You must just have remembered it wrong.

The microwave beeped, snapping you out of your thoughts, replacing them with “FOOD!” Who were you to ignore food? You eagerly ripped the microwave open to claim your prize, all thoughts of chore ninjas escaping your mind as you practically inhaled your food.

\----------------

Sans watched as you slept peacefully in your bed. You were so adorable, awake or asleep. He’d nearly blown a gasket when he’d seen Skull practically petting you while you took a nap. He said that it was because you would notice them, but in reality, he was jealous. He wanted to be the one making you make those cute little noises in your sleep. He wanted to feel the softness of your hair, and he didn’t want Skull getting in the way. He glanced around the room, noting that he was alone. What better time than now?

He carefully reached his ghostly hand out to touch your head, pausing for a second before he finally went for it. ...Wow, this was great! Now he understood Skull’s territorial growl when he’d walked into the living room. He wouldn’t want to share either. In fact, he realized, he didn’t want to share. He wanted you all to himself. As he watched you nuzzle into his hand, smiling softly, he had to finally admit to himself: he liked you. He didn’t want you to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's caught feelings! Anyway, sorry if this kind of sucks, like I said, it's been a long week, and I'm kind of low on energy right now. :P Anyway, have a nice day!


	4. A Truly Stupid Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to take a six year old's advice and get to the bottom of the weirdness of your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep updating so much, I have no life. Anyway, use Ouija boards responsibly, don't summon demons, etc.

_ she’s too sweet to be around someone like me. _

Your lazy Friday night was interrupted by a small knock on the door. You seriously contemplated not getting up. Your work week had been pretty shitty, and you really wanted to just enjoy the rest of your day and the coming weekend. Unfortunately, the knock sounded again, and since your lights and the TV was on, you couldn’t pretend you weren’t home. You groaned dramatically as you dragged yourself off the couch.

You opened the door, having to look down quite a ways more than expected to see who was there. An adorable little girl, her dark curly hair pulled into two ponytails, stood in front of you with a cartoonishly fat cat in her arms. You recognized her as Abby, Mrs. Warren’s six year old daughter, and Parker’s sister.

“Hey there, Abby. What can I do for you?”

She grinned, showing off her missing front teeth. “Hi Miss Y/N! I want cereal but I can’t reach it!”

You were, obviously a little confused. “Okay...Why did you come here? Can’t you ask Parker or your moms?”

“They’re having date night, and Parker went alien hunting with his friend. I’m home alone, except for Missy,” she shook the cat a little as if to prove a point.

“Well that’s not very responsible of him. You’ll have to tell your moms later, but how about you stay here for now. I don’t feel comfortable leaving you by yourself.” You opened the door a little more to let her inside. “Didn’t you want to go alien hunting with your brother?”

“No, Missy gets sad when she’s by herself,” Abby explained. As if on cue, Missy started hissing, her fur fluffing up and ears flattening angrily. She glared at a corner of the room, like there was something there that was threatening her and insulting her family’s honor.

“Oh, looks like you got ghosts,” Abby said wisely, like she was telling you about the weather, not a paranormal being in your house.

“Ghosts? What do you mean?”

“Parker says that cats and dogs and stuff can see ghosts.” At this point, Abby dropped Missy so she wouldn’t scratch her, and Missy immediately darted behind the couch. “Parker always takes her places that he thinks is haunted.”

“I guess that makes a weird sort of sense,” you pondered. You weren’t sure if you believed in them or not, but ghosts would explain a lot of the weird things happening in your house. Like how your clothes were going missing, small chores being done, food disappearing, times you could have  _ sworn  _ you heard voices in the attic. Heck, even your nightmare on Halloween would make more sense. You didn’t want to think about the terrifying skeletal faces you’d seen, or the enormous shadow you’d seen in the kitchen. If those were real, and not just figments of your imagination...

You shook your head to clear those thoughts. You shouldn’t worry about it now, you have guests! You clapped your hands together. “So! You said you wanted cereal?”

Abby jumped up and down excitedly, all the talk of ghosts forgotten in lieu of snacks. “Yes! Yes! What do you have?”

You led her into the kitchen. Missy seemed to calm down enough to dart after you.

“Should I give her some milk or something? I don’t have any cat food.”

“Um, she likes cheese!”

Weird, but definitely not the weirdest thing you’ve heard today.

\---------------------

After you’d gotten Abby and Missy their food and shot a text at Mrs. Warren, telling her about the situation, you sat down at the table. “So...you know a lot of stuff about ghosts?” Nailed it. Great conversational skills Y/N.

Abby nodded enthusiastically. “Parker talks about this kind of stuff all the time. He tells me a lot.” She shoveled another spoonful of Captain Crunch in her mouth.

“Cool, cool. So, do you think the ghosts Missy saw are mean?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. They haven’t hurt you, but the people who lived here before were probably scared, that’s why they left.”

You nodded. A haunting would certainly explain the sudden departure of previous owners. “Do you know a way to talk to the ghosts? Ask them if it’s okay if I live here?”

Abby scrunched up her eyebrows, deep in thought. “Um, Parker has a weird game that he never lets me play. He says it’ll let ghosts talk to you. I think it’s called a...luigi board? An oojoo board? Something like that.”

“A Ouija board?” you offered.

“That’s it!” She went back to her cereal.

You hummed. If there really  _ were _ ghosts in your house, you’d like to be able to talk to them somehow. You didn’t want them to think you were invading their house or something. Not to mention, you wanted to ask if they’d seen anything embarrassing you’d done. Like last week when you’d worn a blanket as a cape and eaten mac and cheese out of the pot. Or a few days ago when you’d sprinted through the house in just your underwear, singing Broadway songs at the top of your lungs. You wanted to know how much blackmail they had on you.

“Do you think Parker would mind if I borrowed his game? Just for a little bit?”

“Proh’ly no’,” Abby sputtered with her mouth full, shooting chunks of cereal at you. She swallowed. “He doesn’t use it a lot, so if you give it back it’ll be fine.”

“Cool. Can I go to your house and grab it? I’ll give it back tomorrow, pinky promise.”

“Uh-huh! Let me finish my cereal first. And let Missy finish her cheese.”

You glanced down at the cat on the ground, happily chowing down on some shredded cheddar. What a weirdly cute pair those two were.

\---------------------

That night you sat down on the living room floor with the Ouija board in front of you. You lit a few candles for mood lighting, and because they smelled nice. You’d looked up a few rules, just to make sure you were safe. One of them was that you shouldn’t play alone, but you didn’t exactly have anyone to do it with. You didn’t want to drag Abby or Parker into this, and any of your adult neighbors would probably think you’re crazy. So here you were, alone. In the dark. With a Ouija board, practically giving any malevolent spirits an invitation to mess with you. No, don’t think like that! Everything was going to be fine! You were just going to get to the bottom of the weirdness of this house.

You took a deep breath and rested your fingers on the planchette. You moved it around a bit, letting it “warm up”, like you’d read online.

“Um, hi there. I’m Y/N. Is anyone here?” There was no response for a minute. You felt a little stupid talking to yourself alone in a dark room with a kid’s game. You were considering giving up and just going to sleep, when the planchette slowly started to move.

You gasped. You weren’t actually expecting anything to happen! Your excitement dwindled when it moved to “NO.”

“...So, there’s nobody here. Nobody moved the planchette,” you deadpanned. “You think you’re some kind of wise guy?”

It moved to “YES.”

You snorted. Looks like you had a jokester on your hands. Literally, heh. “Alright, well, is there anything you want to tell me?”

The planchette started jerking violently, but not in any particular pattern. It was more like someone was fighting over it. Finally, it stilled, then started spelling something out.

“N-I-C-E-A-S-S”

“Nice ass? What? Are you saying you have a nice ass?”

It moved to “NO.”

“Are you saying  _ I _ have a nice ass?”

It zipped to “YES” and circled the word enthusiastically.

You blushed a little. “Um, thanks, I guess. That’s nice of you to say.” You cleared your throat, pushing your flustered feelings aside. “I had a reason for talking to you though, not to flirt. I was wondering if it’s okay that I live here. I know you’re probably the one who made the previous owners leave, and I’d rather not have to pack everything back up, ha. It’s a real pain, you know?” you joked.

The planchette jerked like it was being yanked away from someone again. It started to move slowly, deliberately. “A-N-G-E-L.”

“Angel? Is that your name or something? Are you an angel?”

It moved back to “NO” quickly. “U-R-A-N-G-E-L.”

That made you really blush. “You think I’m an angel? That’s very sweet, but I’m just a human. Nothing special.”

The planchette moved back to “NO” and circled it. “U-H-E-L-P-E-D-M-E. H-E-L-P-O-T-H-E-R-S.”

“I helped you? I don’t understand how, but that doesn’t make me an angel. I’m just doing what’s right.”

“T-H-A-T-S-R-A-R-E,” it pointed out. “S-P-E-C-I-A-L.”

You were getting really flustered now. Who knew that this ghost would be such a flirt? “Um, thanks,” you blushed, laughing awkwardly. “But for real though, is it okay if I stay here? You aren’t going to try to kick me out are you?”

The board paused for a few moments, like the ghost was thinking. Finally, it moved back to “YES. S-T-A-Y.”

You laughed in relief. This was great news! You could keep your house! “Thank you so much!” you grinned. “Oh yeah! If we’re going to be living together, oh wait, is that rude? Shoot, I guess you’re not living, wow, I feel so insensitive. Anyway, if we’re...sharing the house, I should probably know your name. Can you tell me?”

At this point, the planchette started to zip around the board, like it was trying to spell out more than one word at the same time. You tried to follow it as best as you could, but boy, it was hard.

“Uh, shit, okay, your name is Srkujeidual. Is that right?” you tried your best to pronounce the seemingly random letters the ghost had spelled out.

The board was still for a moment. Finally, it spelled out “M-O-R-E-T-H-A-N-1.”

You felt a chill go down your spine. “More than one? There’s more than one of you? 

It moved to “YES.”

You swallowed as best as you could with your suddenly dry throat. “How many are there?” You hoped there wasn’t too many of them. That sounded terrifying. And extremely cramped.

Thankfully, it moved to “3” and stopped.

You let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. I was scared there was, like, a thousand of you. Three’s not too bad. Can you each spell out your names? If you’re all here?”

“YES,” the board replied. Then it began to spell out three words. “S-K-U-L-L,” “S-A-N-S,” “R-E-D.”

“Skull, Sans, and Red, huh? Why does that sound so familiar…”

The planchette started moving unprompted. This was the scariest message yet, truly something you’d see in a horror movie. “T-U-R-N-A-R-O-U-N-D.”

You shivered. Fuck, you were about to die, weren’t you? This is what you got for not following the rules, you were getting murdered, and now there were going to be four ghosts in the house.

Slowly, you turned your head to look over your shoulder…….Nothing. Huh, that was anticlimactic. You lowered your gaze, just to be sure.

There, right behind you, was one of the ceramic skeleton dolls you’d found on your first day here, the Sans one, if you remembered right. Instead of having blank eye sockets, however, there were white lights looking straight back at you.

The doll grinned, somehow. “hey,” it said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not shown was the boys each fighting over the planchette when they wanted to say something. If they weren't ghosts, they probably would have had a full on brawl. Also fun fact: Missy's name is short for Missile Launcher 3000.


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn about all the weird stuff that's been happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of a shorter chapter, I didn't get a lot of chances to write this week. Anyway, I wrote a [ bonus chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495403/chapters/51230131) from the boy's POV for the last chapter, so you c"an check that out if you want.

_ maybe this wasn’t the best idea… _

“hey.”

For what felt like an eternity, you and the doll stared at each other, you with your mouth open, him awkwardly looking back and forth from you to the floor and walls, sweat somehow beading on his brow. Finally, he tried taking a step toward you, and that’s what snapped you out of your stupor.

You screamed at the top of your lungs, reaching for the closest weapon to try and fend off the living doll. Unfortunately for you, the closest thing was a throw pillow. You threw it at the doll, trying to do anything to get rid of it. He easily sidestepped the poorly thrown pillow, raising his ceramic palms in an effort at calming you down.

“chill out, human, i’m not gonna hurt you,” he said soothingly. It didn’t work. You kept scrambling backwards, not wanting to take your eyes off the haunted doll, but still trying to get as far away as you could.

Your eyes darted around the room, trying to find a better weapon than a pillow. You spotted a heavy looking book, and grabbed it, raising it like a club.

“woah, woah, woah, put  _ Pride and Prejudice _ down, i just wanna talk.” He looked back and forth between you and the book nervously. He stopped moving toward you, finally, and you were able to get a proper read of the room.

True to his word, the doll didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt you. He didn’t have a knife, or blood dripping out of his eyes like you would see in the movies, just raised hands in surrender and little white lights in his sockets. If you were to pick a haunted doll, you definitely wouldn’t have gone for this one.

Slowly, you lowered the book, not fully letting your guard down yet. The doll seemed to be relieved. His shoulders relaxed, and his grin seemed to grow less tense. You had no idea how a doll managed to look so expressive. When you’d examined them when on your first day here, they’d seemed like normal dolls, more or less. You finally let the book fall out of your sweaty hands, and it landed with a solid “thump” on the floor.

The doll breathed a sigh of relief (how???) and looked up at you, his permanent grin much more sincere. “okay, now that that’s settled, let me introduce myself.” He hopped onto the couch so he could be closer to eye level. “the name’s sans, sans the skeleton.” He held out his tiny ceramic hand, like he wanted to shake your hand.

You looked from him to his hand and back again. This night was getting much more bizarre than you had expected. You decided,  _ why not _ , and stepped closer. You knelt down, and held out your finger. “Y/N. Y/N the human,” you joked, letting him shake your finger.

“nice to meetcha Y/N the human,” he grinned. Now that you weren’t screaming in terror, you noticed that he had a really nice voice. It was surprisingly deep and loud for a doll, almost as if a man was talking, and not the doll. He had a smooth, baritone voice, and his whole aura seemed to exude “chill.”

“so now that we’re properly introduced, i guess we should clear a few things up.” He clapped his hands together, making a small “clack” sound. “me and two other guys ‘live’ here, and have been for a long time. we were the ones talking to ya on the board there,” he gestured to the Ouija board, which lay forgotten on the floor. He stopped talking, and got a strange look in his eyes. “say, you didn’t close the session properly, did ya?” he asked, concern lacing his tone.

“Uh, no, I guess I didn’t. Why?” you asked, getting a little nervous with his sudden change of attitude.

Sans shrugged. “it’s probably nothing, but you should close it anyway. ya never know, ya could get some real nasty things coming through,” he explained. He said it like a suggestion, but you knew better than to ignore his advice. You quickly knelt back on the ground and said goodbye. Once that was done, you sat back down on the couch.

“So, you said that two other people were here, right?” you questioned. You glanced around the room, like the other two dolls would just be sitting there in plain sight.

As if on cue, a gruff voice shouted from upstairs. “hey jackass, can we come out now? i’m gettin’ real sick of twiddling my thumbs up here!”

Sans rolled his eye lights in his sockets. “that’s one of them. other guy doesn’t talk a lot,” he told you. He raised his voice and shouted up the stairs. “yeah, she’s mostly calmed down, get out here.”

You heard slight thudding from upstairs, and then your mouth dropped open again. You were going to catch flies at this rate. The other two dolls you’d found on your first day here came hopping down the stairs like it was the most natural thing in the world. This officially took the cake for the weirdest day of your life now.

The one who you remembered had the name tag “Red” paused at the bottom step. His red eye lights looked you up and down. He grinned lasciviously, obviously liking what he saw. “hey there sweetheart,” he growled. Unlike Sans, his voice was deeper and more gravelly, heavily accented, and it sent shivers up your spine. “how’s it feel bein’ the most beautiful girl here?” He smirked, showing off a golden tooth in his shark-like mouth.

You blushed, not knowing quite how to respond to a haunted doll flirting with you. “I’m the only girl here, for starters.” Your eyes widened, a few pieces clicking into place. “You’re the one who said ‘nice ass’ on the Ouija board!” you gasped.

Red grinned proudly. “guilty as charged.” He winked at you sexi- _ sassily _ . “and looking closer, it sure looks like i was right.” A glowing tongue ran itself over his fangs.  How does that even work?  You didn’t notice Sans giving Red a death glare.

You decided to turn your attention to the other doll before you turned into a tomato. This one was obviously different from the others. He had one huge, red eye light filling his socket, and it was staring directly at you. He still had the band-aid on his skull from where you had put it when you first found them. He made no move to get closer to you, unlike Red, who now on the arm of the couch, still looking you up and down.

You gave him a small smile. “Hey there. You’re Skull right?” You might as well start with formalities.

Slowly, he nodded. “you’re Y/N.” Hoo boy, his voice was so deep you could feel it in your chest, and it rumbled quietly, like distant thunder.

You shook off your shock  <strike> and his hot voice </strike> and decided to get some answers.

“So, you guys are dolls? I thought you were ghosts since you talked to me on the Ouija board,” you asked.

“well, we’re not  _ technically _ not ghosts. or haunted dolls. we’re poltergeists,” Sans explained.

“yeah, and we’re connected to these bodies here. they give us our power and sustain us, so we can’t go too far away from ‘em,” Red interjected. His eyes got that perverted look again. “but the things i could do to you in my  _ other _ body-”

Skull, who had finally joined the others on the couch, cuffed Red on the back of the head, causing him to fall forward onto the couch cushion.

Sans sighed. “thanks for that, red. it was completely unnecessary. anyway, he’s right though, we can’t go too far away from our dolls, and the closer we are the more powerful we get. the previous owners,” while mentioning them, he got a disgusted look on his features, “shoved us in that box you found us in upstairs. thanks to the salt circle, we couldn’t get our dolls out, so we were stuck there for a while. until  _ you _ came along.” He looked up at you gratefully. “you freed us, so thanks for that.”

You sighed, a little overwhelmed from what you’d learned in the past five minutes. Ghosts were real (or poltergeists were at least), you had three of them in your house that you’d apparently freed, and one of them was  _ very _ flirty.

You slumped into the couch cushions. “Well, that explains the weird things that happened in this house,” you muttered, mostly to yourself. A few more pieces connected in your head. “So you guys are the ones stealing my underwear!” you exclaimed. You, Sans, and Skull looked at Red, who had somehow managed to get himself stuck between the armrest and a couch cushion. He paused, looking up at you with a guilty expression.

“heheh, well, uh, in my defense…” he opened his mouth like he was about to give an explanation, when his eye lights went dark and his doll body went limp.

Sans grumbled. “god dammit, asshole. you can’t just run away from all your problems!” He shouted the last part up the stairs.

You were not nearly as calm. “Oh my god, did I kill him??? Is he okay? I didn’t mean it, whatever I did, I just wanted to know where my underwear was going I’M SO SORRY!!!” you panicked, getting more and more scared the longer the doll went without moving. You picked up his little ceramic body and cradled it to your chest.

Skull snorted and Sans choked on a laugh. “he’s fine,” Skull said, his first words since his initial introduction. “went upstairs.”

Sans wiped a blue tear from his eye socket.  <strike>You had so many questions</strike>. “yeah, he just stopped possessing his doll, he’s probably in the attic being embarrassed.”

That made you feel much better. You  _ did _ want your underwear back, but it could wait until Red was willing to talk. You set the doll down gently on the cushion next to you. 

“That’s good to know. I’m glad that you guys are nice, I don’t know what I’d do if you guys tried to kill someone.” You paused. “You guys, like, haven’t  _ actually _ killed anyone have you? There’s a lot of rumors about the house, and I don’t know what to believe.”

Sans chuckled again. “nah, poltergeists don’t have that kind of power. demons are the only ones that can kill people, and they usually stay in hell. too ‘high and mighty’ to come up here.” He said that last part with a mocking tone.

Your head was starting to hurt from all the new information you’d learned in under an hour. As if three poltergeists living in your house wasn’t bad enough, now there was a hell and demons? You had enough.

“Welp, I’m going to bed,” you announced. “I need to sleep on all this, it’s been a  _ hell _ of a day,” you joked.

Sans laughed a bit, and Skull smile grew a little more genuine. “you know what i do when i’m feeling down?” Sans asked. “i go ride an elevator. it always  _ raises my spirits _ .”

The unexpected joke and his A+ delivery, combined with the roller coaster of emotions, made you burst into a fit of laughter. You doubled over, holding your stomach, while loud laughs spilled from your mouth. You didn’t notice the blush on Sans’s cheekbones, and you  _ certainly _ didn’t see Skull’s eye light turn into a large, inverted heart.

When you recovered from your fit, you wiped a tear from your eye and grinned at the two remaining dolls. “Wow, that was so stupid! That did  _ tickle my funny bone _ though,” you gave them a wink and turned to go upstairs. “Good night, boys!”

As soon as you left, Skull turned to Sans with a smug look on his face. Sans sighed. “yeah, you were right, she  _ is _ pretty cute.”

\--------------------

The next morning, you woke rather peacefully, to the sunlight streaming through your blinds and the sound of a few birds singing on their way south. For a minute, you simply laid in bed, enjoying the warmth and coziness. Until you remembered the events of last night.

Your eyes snapped open. Shit, that didn’t  _ actually  _ happen, right? It was probably just a weird dream, like the one you had on Halloween... right? It all seemed so real though, you had to check.

You forced yourself out of bed and stumbled downstairs. Not seeing the dolls on the couch, you breathed a sigh of relief. If they weren’t actually down here, that meant no ghosts possessed them, and it was just a dream! You grinned, confident in your assumption, until you heard a crash from the kitchen.

You carefully crept to the doorway to investigate. You peeked in and gasped. Yep, it definitely wasn’t a dream.

The crash had been caused by Sans attempting to make breakfast in his doll form, but was too small to handle any of the pans correctly. He’d dropped it off the stove (thankfully nothing was in it), and now Skull was trying to help him get it back on the counter. The letter magnets on the fridge were rearranging themselves, and you had a feeling you knew who was behind it, considering they were beginning to spell out, “U A HOTTIE.” A small laugh tore out of your throat, alerting the poltergeists to your presence. Looks like living with them would be harder than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: I'm not going to get attached to this human, she's just going to be terrible like all the others.  
Y/N: *Makes a joke*  
Sans: Never mind we're get married in the spring  
Anyway, they finally know about each other! Yay! In other news, I have a [Tumblr](https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/) now, so you can check that out if you want. It's a little bare bones (heh) right now, but I want friends :( Anyway, have a nice day!  
Edit: Okay, for some reason, Tumblr deactivated my account after, like, a day and a half, so [here](https://alovelygarbagepile.tumblr.com/) is the new one. Again, there's not a lot there, but I'm working on it!


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sick and tired of your roommates' constant bickering, so you decide to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I just want to thank you all so much! All your sweet comments mean so much to me, and I'm super glad you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Anyway, if there's anything you want to see in the fic, feel free to suggest something, I love hearing from you guys. :)

_ i wish i was someone that she could love. _

It had only been a few days since your ghostly roommates had introduced themselves, but they were already getting on your nerves.

It wasn’t anything they did to you, they were all charming in their own ways. Red would flirt with you shamelessly, Sans made sure you got enough sleep and ate regularly, and Skull was a big sweetheart the more you got to know him. Sure, he looked scary, with the crack in his head and single red eye, but he would help make food with you, and liked to cuddle. Since he was always possessing his doll, you were the one who did most of the work, but he loved to be around you. No, the problem wasn’t their interactions with you, but with each other.

They would bicker and fight almost constantly, and now that you knew they were there, you could hear it all the time. According to Sans, before humans knew ghosts existed, they could almost never hear or see them, but as you became more exposed to them, you could hear them, even when they were invisible to you. And boy, did you wish you couldn’t.

They kept you up almost every night, often until past midnight. You could rarely make out the words, but you could certainly tell when they were having a shouting match. Even when they weren’t fighting verbally, they would just...fight. One time, you were trying to cook pancakes, and had asked Sans to hand you the eggs. Apparently, all three of them tried to grab them at the same time. The next thing you knew, the carton of eggs was on the floor, yolk was everywhere, and the three poltergeists were glaring daggers at each other. You made them clean it up.

They were relatively civil when you were watching, but it was getting out of hand. You decided that it was time for an intervention.

You stalked into the house after a long day at work, only to hear the familiar shouting match coming from upstairs. You sighed, exasperated. “BOYS!” you shouted. The voices stopped. “COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!”

There was a brief pause before the dolls on the coffee table came to life. They all looked a little nervous, like you were their mom who had called them for a “family meeting.”

You gave a soft smile to ease their nerves. “Do you guys want to sit down?” You gestured to the couch. They all shuffled onto the cushions. Good, now you had a captive audience.

You sighed, preparing yourself mentally. “Okay, you guys have decided to let me live here, which I’m very thankful for. However,” you stared them down.  _ “Something  _ has to be done about you guys and your constant fighting.” They all at least had the dignity to look ashamed. “It’s getting hard to sleep at night, and you all remember the Egg Incident. It’s getting out of hand. What do you guys suggest?” you asked.

The three of them avoided eye contact for a second, like school kids not wanting to get called on by the teacher. “...maybe if these two jackasses didn’t try to take what’s  _ mine _ ,” Red muttered under his breath. Instantly, the other two were on his ass.

“ _ yours _ ?” Skull snarled.

“hey, we’ve talked about this, none of us can stake a claim yet-” Sans was cut off by your exasperated growl.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about!” you threw up your hands in frustration. “You guys need to learn to get along. That’s why I’m going to force you all to have quality time with each other.”

“what???” Red asked, obviously not a fan of the idea.

“we’ve had plenty of ‘quality time’” Sans made finger quotes. “over a hundred years of it.”

“Sure, but how much of it did you enjoy?” You gave them each a pointed look. None of them said a word. “That’s what I thought. So today, we’ll be having a slumber party, and it’s going to be fun, and you guys are going to get along, got it?” you threatened.

There was a pause where they all gaped at you, like fish out of water, before they nodded begrudgingly.

You grinned. “Great! I’m going to change and get some stuff ready, then we’ll get started, okay?” You didn’t wait for their agreement before you hopped up the stairs to get your pajamas on.

\--------------------

You skipped down the stairs, toting a few blankets and pillows. The poltergeists were still on the couch, giving each other the stink eye. You rolled your eyes, not wanting to go through this same talk again. Instead, you plopped down on the couch between Sans and Skull, and set your laptop on the coffee table.

“Have you guys ever seen Buzzfeed Unsolved?” you asked them as you pulled up YouTube.

You took their confused looks as a “no.” “Okay, so it’s a show where two guys either talk about unsolved mysteries, or they investigate paranormal things. Like Mothman, Bigfoot,” you smirked at them, “and ghosts.”

“why would we want to watch that? we  _ are _ ghosts, we know we exist,” Red scoffed.

“True, but it’s really funny, since one of them is a firm believer and the other thinks it’s all bullshit. They have some really funny interactions about it.” You hesitated for a second. “Although, it might be offensive to you, shit, I didn’t think about that. We can watch something else if you guys want.” You started to go out of the channel you’d pulled up, until a ceramic hand put itself on your wrist.

“...no. wanna watch,” Skull insisted softly. You beamed, happy that someone liked your idea.

“woah, i never said it was offensive, i don’t give a shit about that,” Red backpedaled.

“yeah, I’m curious now too. let’s give it a shot,” Sans offered.

“Aaw,” you cooed teasingly. “You guys are already getting along!”

They all got faint blushes on their cheeks. (You still had no idea how most of their biology worked.) “i take it back, fuck you guys,” Red joked.

You laughed a little, completely missing how they all listened, hypnotised. “Okay, okay, what episode should we watch? Oh, Goatman is a good episode, let’s start with that!”

\--------------------

“Fuck you, Goatman!”

The four of you collapsed into giggles, missing a little of the episode due to your raucous laughter. Red wiped a translucent red tear away from his eye socket. “heh, i love this dude! he’s not scared of anything!”

You chuckled, remembering Shane’s greatest fear. “Actually, he is scared of something.” You paused for dramatic effect. “He’s scared of someone sticking him with heroin and becoming addicted accidentally.”

That just caused more laughing from the ghosts sitting next to you. And on you. While you had been watching, Red had moved himself to your lap, saying something about, “i’m too small for you to sit on my lap, so this is just the next best thing,” and had given you a flirtatious wink. Skull was leaning on your side, while Sans was on the back of the couch next to your head. They were all surprisingly warm, like little personal heaters. You still weren’t sure how that worked, but you weren’t going to take it for granted.

You rewound a bit of the episode, so that they could watch what they’d missed. They kept laughing and making dumb comments as you watched, somehow being more entertaining than the actual video. When the part where they try to use a Ouija board came up, the three skeletons immediately started teasing you.

“oooh, look at me, i’m gonna use a ouija board in a haunted house, what could go wrong?” Red mocked in a terrible impression of your voice. 

“haha, yeah! ‘uh oh, i might accidentally offend the ghosts!’ kid, you don’t have to be politically correct with us poltergeists,” Sans joked.

“Okay, you guys are comedic geniuses, can we just watch the video now?” you grumbled, but couldn’t keep the smile off your face. You knew they weren’t actually trying to be mean, and it was nice to see them working together for something for once. Even if that thing was making fun of you.

They agreed in a heartbeat, and you went back to the episode. When it was over, you asked if they wanted to watch more, and there was no question that they wanted to keep watching. The four of you continued your marathon until around eleven that night. You’d showed them a few true crime ones, but the vast majority were the paranormal ones. They seemed to really like making fun of the ghosts in them, along with Ryan and Shane. Finally, you decided you should really get some sleep. You  _ did _ have work tomorrow after all.

You yawned and stretched as best you could with three dolls on top of you. You had somehow shifted so that you were on your back, with Sans on your chest, moving gently with each breath, Skull on your stomach, and Red on your thighs. He’d claimed it was the “best seat in the house,” and had squeezed the plump flesh between his phalanges. You’d almost kicked him off, but you didn’t want to disturb the other two. Unfortunately, everything must come to an end, including this little cuddle pile.

You gently started moving Sans off your chest, explaining that you were going to take a shower, and then come back to sleep. You promised a slumber party after all. You wandered into the bathroom, ready to take a nice warm shower and then hit the hay. You were in a great mood, your plan had worked great! The boys finally had something to bond over, and seemed to be getting along much better than before. You’d have to make this a regular thing. You started humming a little under your breath. Before you knew it, you were full-on singing in the shower, unaware of your audience.

\--------------------

Skull sat outside the bathroom door in his ghostly form, listening to the beautiful singing coming from inside. This must be what a siren sounded like, he was sure. If he wasn’t already dead, he would absolutely throw himself into the rocks for you. He shut his eyes, focusing on you and your voice. You’d done what he thought was impossible, you’d made the constant ringing in his head quiet, even if was only for a few minutes. If he wasn’t so shy, he would ask you to sing more often. For now, he’d just have to take the occasional gift when he could. He wished he was better at showing affection, right now he was just a weird ghost that stared at you and followed you around the house.

He sighed, self-depreciation taking over his thoughts. He wanted desperately to show you his true form, without the doll, but he knew you would hate him, like everyone else. You’d been terrified of him on Halloween, you wouldn’t have a much better reaction now.

Suddenly, your voice grew louder, obviously reaching the climax of the song, and all thoughts of self-hatred left without a second’s pause. Skull stared at the closed door wistfully. He knew you were an angel, and this only proved it. Your amazing voice was able to make the hateful ones in his head go silent. He wouldn’t be surprised if you grew wings one day.

Skull wished that he could be someone worthy of you. Internally, he knew it would never happen, but for now, he was happy to sit and listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think it would be really funny for a ghost to watch Buzzfeed Unsolved, fight me. Anyway, I have a [Tumblr](https://alovelygarbagepile.tumblr.com/) now, so you can check that out if you want. Also, you should watch Buzzfeed Unsolved if you somehow haven't already. Have a nice day!  
Edit: Okay, apparently Tumblr hates me, because they deactivated my account AGAIN, so hopefully [this one](https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/) works. So you can check that out if you want.


	7. Snow Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It snows overnight, so you and the boys have a snow day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It snowed where I live, so it snowed in the story. Sorry, I don't make the rules.

_ i want to hear her laugh forever. _

You woke up to the grating sound of your alarm. Uuuuugh, but you were so warm! You fumbled to turn the alarm off. Being an adult sucks. Now you have to get out of your nice, cozy bed to go into the cold world and work. Grumbling, you rolled out of bed.

You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and glanced out the window, only to see whiteness. Wait, what? You stepped closer, a little confused, to see that around six inches of snow had fallen overnight!

You wandered downstairs to the kitchen, where the three poltergeists that “lived” with you were already trying to make breakfast. It was really sweet of them to try and help out like this, but it was usually more of a hindrance. Since they interacted with things easier in their doll forms, they were always really short when they tried to cook, which, amazingly, makes it harder to reach things. Right now, Sans was trying to get the eggs onto the counter, but refused to let Red help. This led to him attempting to climb the drawers while holding the eggs. You quickly scooped him up before any more messes were made.

You set him down on the counter, where Red was trying not to laugh at Sans’s embarrassed face. “You guys know I appreciate the help, but maybe ask for help before you hurt yourself,” you scolded lightly.

He just grumbled a little, saying something about how he “doesn’t want to ask help from these dumbasses.” You rolled your eyes before going to check on Skull. He was frying some bacon on the stove.

“Mmm, this smells great, Skull! I’m excited to eat! Do you want any help?”

“...nah. i got it,” Skull muttered. You gave him a soft smile, which he returned with a blush. He turned away, suddenly fascinated with the bacon.

You laughed a bit, before turning to the others. “I’m gonna go shower and get dressed, then I’ll come eat, okay?” You didn’t wait for an answer, just turning away and going back upstairs.

When you got out of the shower, you turned to the mirror, still covered in fog. You could have sworn you heard a laugh while you were showering, but you weren’t sure. Now you knew that it was definitely real. “Want to see someone beautiful?” was written in the fogged up glass, with an arrow pointing to a spot where the fog had been rubbed away. When you stood in front of the mirror, your face fit right in the clean part. You laughed and blushed. Red was really stepping up his game!

You quickly got dressed in your work clothes before going back downstairs. Breakfast was ready now, the different foods put on separate plates. Thankfully, they hadn’t tried moving them to the table. The dolls were empty eyed, so you knew that the boys must be in their ghostly forms now. You grabbed a plate and dished up your breakfast. “You guys want help with your plates?” you asked to seemingly no one.

“sure,” you heard Sans’s disembodied voice from next to you. You dished up three plates and carried them to the table. You set them down, and began eating. It was always funny to watch the boys eat. They hadn’t actually shown themselves to you yet, so to you, it was just food floating into the air and disappearing. You smiled and turned back to your food.

When you were done, you said goodbye to your roommates and went to the car. Unfortunately, when you tried to turn the key, your car simply sputtered and then went silent. You tried again. The same thing happened. Great, now your car wouldn’t start! It must be too cold for it to work. You groaned before a smile grew on your face. Wait, no car means you don’t have to go to work!

Cackling to yourself, you went back inside, texting your boss while you did. Oh no, this was truly tragic! Whatever would you do?

You grinned when your boss texted back that a lot of people were having car problems, so he just called off work for everyone. Nice!

“Guess who got the day off work!” you called triumphantly.

“abraham lincoln?” Red guessed sarcastically. He was in his doll form now, lounging on the couch.

“Har har, you jokester. Seriously though, this is exciting! We have a snow day!” you practically squealed. “What do you guys want to do? We could build a snowman or something! It could be fun!” You hadn’t had a snow day in so long, you wanted to take advantage.

Skull and Sans wandered into the room, possessing their dolls now. “you want to build a snowman?” Sans asked jokingly. “i thought that was just for kids.”

You flushed in embarrassment. “Well, it kind of is, but, you know, it could be a good bonding activity. You guys are still a bit...confrontational.” It was true, even after you guys had your last “bonding activity,” they still fought quite a bit. It wasn’t as loud, and not as often, but you still considered forcing them into a “Get-Along Shirt” more than once.

Skull seemed to be thinking. “...i’ll do it,” he volunteered.

You grinned. “Awesome! Me and Skull can go build ourselves a lovely snowman while you too party poopers can stay here.”

“wait wait wait, i wanna go too!” Red quickly interjected. You had noticed a pattern a while ago, where if one of them said they were going to do something with you, the others immediately joined in, seemingly not wanting to be upstaged.

“i’ll come with you guys.” Sans followed the pattern.

“Great! Let me get some better clothes and we can go in the back.” You went to get your coat and gloves. While your backyard wasn’t as your front yard, it was fenced off. This was a definite advantage, as you didn’t know how you would explain three living dolls to your neighbors.

When you were properly equipped, you went back to the living room, scooped up the three dolls, and strode to the backyard. When you got there, you plopped them down in the snow, which was hilarious to watch them sink into the fresh powder.

“Haha, sorry guys!” You stomped down a patch and moved them to that part. Then you surveyed the area you had to work with. “Hmm, I’m not sure how well this will work, with you guys being tiny and all,” you gave them an apologetic smile. “How about you guys work on the head, and I can do the body?”

They all glared at each other. “i guess we can,” Sans reluctantly agreed.

You clapped your gloved hands together. “Great! I’m going to get started then.” You turned to the snow, making a small ball with your hands before starting to push it around on the snowy ground. Within a few minutes, you had a pretty good sized body for your snowman. You stood back to admire your work, before turning back to the boys. Surprise surprise, they were arguing over how big to make it. Sans and Skull thought it was a good size, while Red thought it needed to be bigger.

“come on, this is a wimpy size, look at her snow body over there, it’s just not a good head size,” Red argued.

“yeah, but we can’t make it any bigger, we’re too small,” Sans tossed back, which was a good counterpoint. Skull just seemed done with both of their bullshit and was trying to carry the snowball to your snowman’s body. That was impressive, it was around as tall as him!

You stepped in between the two of them. Skull stopped in his tracks. “Hey guys, quit it. This is dumb.” Red gasped dramatically, putting a hand to his chest like he was a lady in an old soap opera clutching her pearls.

“how dare you, this is a serious discussion here!” he said, mock hurt in his voice.

You chuckled. “How about we make another piece? This one can be the middle, and the one Skull has can be the head.” Skull nodded and dropped the snowball he was holding.

You bent down to make another snowball. This time, you helped the boys push it around the yard, making a good medium sized piece. While you worked, Sans entertained you with dumb jokes.

“so there’s this magician, right? And he’s doing his show and it’s going great. He gets to the end and says, ‘for my final act, i’m gonna disappear on the count of three! uno, dos,’ and he vanished without a tres.”

You snorted, dissolving into loud laughter. “Wow, that was so stupid!” you chortled.

“you want to hear a stupid joke?” Red spoke up. “what did cinderella say when she got to the ball?” At your confused look, he grinned and started making choking sounds. You blushed and started laughing harder than before.

“what do cannibals...do at weddings?” Skull interrupted, talking slowly, like he was trying hard not to mess up. You looked down at him in shock. Skull looked away, like he was embarrassed. “they... _ toast _ ...the happy couple.”

There was a moment of silence, until you burst into surprised laughter. You’d never heard Skull make a joke, and one that was so unexpectedly dark seemed super funny in the moment.

You didn’t see Skull looked up at you with an adoring look in his eye light. Red, however,  _ did _ notice. Disgruntled, he scooped up some snow and tossed it at Skull. It hit him right in the chest.

Skull’s gaze shot from you to Red. With a terrifying look on his features and without breaking eye contact, he knelt down, made a snow ball and threw it with all his might at Red. It was a bullseye, right in the face!

You broke out of your giggle fit in time to see Red get hit. “Hey, don’t snowball fight,” you paused for dramatic effect, your grin growing. “Without me!”

The reaction was immediate. All three of them darted for cover, running along the paths you’d made with your snowman pieces. You ducked behind the largest piece, building up a small arsenal of snow balls. You peeked out behind your improvised shelter, searching for a target. Sans and Skull were having a showdown a few feet away, dodging in between pelting each other. Red seemed to be sneaking up on them with a few weapons of his own, intent on ambushing Sans.

You tossed your snowball at Red. Your aim was straight and true, and you almost knocked him over. You winced. Oof, you forgot that you were so much bigger than them, it felt like an unfair advantage. At least, until they all turned to you, mischievous looks on their faces.

You realized your mistake and ducked back behind your small fortress. You giggled, readying your snowballs, before jumping back out…...Wait, where did they go? You looked frantically from left to right, not seeing them anywhere. You glanced down, noticing the empty dolls laying in the snow. Those cheaters, they could just leave their physical bodies when they were losing.

“Ha, give up? I suppose if you guys are such wimps, then  _ I  _ am victorious! Woo, Y/N for the win!” you cheered. You did a small victory dance, not noticing the shadow above your head until it was too late. You looked up just in time to see the medium sized snowman piece come down right on top of you.

You sputtered, the combination of the weight coming down right on top of you and the snow melting in your clothes immediately forcing you to submit. “AAAAAAH, I SURRENDER! God, it’s so cold!”

The dolls stood back up, their eye lights returning. “ha, who’s the wimp now, huh?” Red snarked.

“S-shut up, y-you don’t have s-s-snow in your underwear!” you retorted.

“pfft, haha, maybe we should get you inside, Y/N,” Sans said in between laughs.

You nodded and scurried through the back door, followed by the three laughing ghosts.

You laughed a little too. “Y-you guys are s-such jerks,” you chuckled.

“you know you love us, sweetheart,” Red winked. “now how about you get out of those wet clothes, huh?” he looked you up and down while running his tongue over his teeth.

You rolled your eyes. “I will, just n-not here,” you stuttered. And with that, you ran upstairs, both to get dressed and to hide your flustered face.

When you were dressed in some warm, comfortable clothes, you went back downstairs. “Do you guys want hot chocolate, I’m gonna make some,” you called.

“yeah,” Skull called from the living room.

“me too,” Sans said. “i’ll start a movie that we can watch when you’re done.”

“Cool, thanks guys,” you called back. As you started to warm up milk on the stove, you wondered to yourself where Red was. Usually, he’d be with the others, or with you. Oh well, he’s a grown man, he could handle himself. As you turned around to get the hot chocolate mix, you gasped. Standing right in front of you was a large, intimidating figure, one that you recognized, but never this big. The semi-transparent form of Red grinned down at you confidently.

“hey sweetheart,” he drawled. “what’s an  _ ice _ girl like you doing here?” You barely registered the dumb joke, only able to gawk up at him. He was almost a full head taller than you, and he somehow looked buff, with thick, heavy set bones, especially where human biceps would be.

“I-I, uh,” you babbled. That seemed to be the most intelligent thing you could get out of your mouth. “You, uh, wow! Is this what you really look like?”

He smirked, showing off his glinting gold tooth. “yup. and to me, it seems,” he leaned down, putting one hand on the counter behind you, effectively pinning you. “that you like it.”

You nodded dumbly, the new position flustering you to no end. Red’s  <strike> sexy </strike> sassy grin widened. He moved his free hand to your hair, running it through his phalanges.

“that’s good, ‘cause i really like how you look, too,” he said in such a smooth, velvety voice that it should be illegal. He smirked down at you. “ya know, i think that i deserve a reward for winning the snowball fight earlier.” He moved his hand from your hair to grip your chin between his thumb and index finger. Strangely enough, you could feel it, like a semi-solid breeze. “and i think i know what i want,” he purred, leaning closer and closer to close the distance between your lips and his teeth.

You snapped back to your senses. You quickly stepped through him, making him jolt. You shivered a bit, since stepping through him felt like a walk-in freezer.

You put your hands on your hips, looking up at him sassily. “You didn’t win that by yourself you cheater! You had the others help! So unless you want me to give the others the same ‘reward’…” You raised your eyebrow in challenge.

For a split second, you could have sworn that his eye lights changed to little upside down hearts. Then the moment was gone, and they were back to their normal red dots.

“pfft, i guess i’ll have to win something else then, huh?” he challenged.

You smirked. “Good luck with that,” and with that, you grabbed the hot chocolate mix and finished making the drinks.

You flipped your hair in Red’s face as you passed. Seemed like things would be getting a lot more interesting from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got fanart? Spoiler alert, it's me! The amazing [ladyflame-ask](https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/) drew the boys in a [get-along shirt,](https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/image/189450207312) which I thought was hilarious, so I included it in the chapter. Anyway, go look at it because it's beautiful! Here's my [Tumblr](https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/) if you want to check that out. Have a nice day!


	8. Is Crissum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas! You spend some quality time with the boys, and Sans reveals something to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long, this time of year is always super busy. :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I hope you had a merry crissum, if you celebrate it. If not, Happy Hannukkah (I think it's the seventh day?) Happy Kwanza, whatever!

_ What did we do to deserve such a great human? _

You blinked awake on Christmas morning, excited and slightly nervous. Obviously you didn’t go bouncing out of bed like a six-year old, but you still got up eagerly. You reached under the bed and grabbed the three presents that you had carefully wrapped. You bounced down the stairs, calling to your ghostly roommates as you went.

“Sans, Red, Skull! You guys up yet?” you yelled, not too loudly in case they weren’t awake.

Your question was answered as you walked directly through someone’s chest. You shivered, still not used to the sensation of passing through an icy cold ghost. You turned around to see Red standing there in all his smug, sexy glory.

“heh, with you here, i’m always  _ up _ , sweetheart,” he chuckled, the innuendo clear. You did your best to give him the most disapproving deadpan look you could. Ever since he had revealed his full-sized ghostly form to you, he’d been doing his best to fluster you every chance he could. You were positive that it got on Sans and Skull’s nerves. When he had floated into the room with you that day, they’d almost tore him a new one, saying something about how they were supposed to “wait until they were all ready,” but you had calmed them all down before things escalated. Almost to rub it in, Red stayed in his full-sized form at pretty much all hours of the day.

“Wow, you sure know how to charm a girl, Red,” you said sarcastically. “You’re going to have to fight them off with a stick.”

“why would i want other chicks when i can have the hottest one right here in front of me?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

You decided to ignore him before he saw your flushed face. You turned to the living room and busied yourself with arranging the presents in the living room.

Red floated over to you, watching your movements closely. “whatcha doin’ there?” he asked.

“I got you guys some presents! I, uh, didn’t know what holiday you guys celebrate, so I just decided to give them to you on Christmas, since that’s the most common.”

A slight blush graced Red’s cheekbones. “aw, ya didn’t have to do that sweetheart,” he muttered, turning away so you wouldn’t see him flustered. Too late.

You smiled, deciding not to tease him. “Well, I did it anyway, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me,” you joked, doing your best evil laugh.

“wow, that was ridiculous,” Sans’s voice said from behind you.

You turned around, pouting jokingly. “Aw, do you not like my evil laugh? I worked so hard on it.”

“that was supposed to be evil? i thought it was a kitten,” Sans teased.

“yeah, you’re too sweet to be evil,” Red agreed.

“Oh yeah? Watch this,” you said, trying to prove yourself as the supervillian you knew you could be. You put Sans’s present on top of an end table, next to the weird leg lamp you’d found in the attic, where he couldn’t reach. “Suck it.”

Sans gave you a deadpan look, before his doll’s eye sockets went dark. The present floated off the table, to the floor. Sans’s eye lights came back, and he looked at you smugly.

You glared at him dramatically. “You win this round, Mr. Skeleton.”

“thank you. t’was a hard-fought battle,” Sans said in a cartoonish accent. “anyway, what’s all this about?”

“wouldn’t ya know it, this sweet little human got us all presents,” Red explained throwing his arm around your shoulders.

Sans seemed a little annoyed by his close proximity, but quickly shoved it down. “you got us presents, kiddo? that’s super nice of you,” he said, a slight blue blush appearing on his cheeks.

“I know. Anyway, where’s Skull? I want him to open his present too,” you looked around for him, as if he would just pop out from behind the couch.

“dunno, haven’t seen him. he might be in the attic,” Red suggested.

“Okay, I’ll go check. Don’t open your present until I get back!” you said sternly. Then, you made your way up to the attic.

You poked your head through the little trapdoor, scanning the dusty old room. Not seeing him, you pulled the rest of your body in. Nothing so far. You picked your way through the old boxes and furniture, softly calling his name.

“Skull? Are you in here?” you whispered. You don’t know why you were being quiet, it just felt like the right thing, like when you whisper in church.

You peeked around a dusty trunk of clothes, and finally spotted him. He was sitting on the floor, his ceramic skull in his hands, what seemed to be tears dripping from his eye sockets. Oh shit. Should you say something? What if he wanted to be alone? But on the other hand, what if he didn’t?

Your decision was made for you as Skull raised his head and turned to look at you. He stared at you for a second before sighing and lowering his head again.

“Are you okay? Wait, dumb question, of course not. Is there anything I can do?” you asked.

Skull looked at you sadly before turning away again and patting the floor next to him. You took that as an invitation to sit. You plopped down next to him and simply sat there in silence.

After a few minutes, Skull broke the stillness. “...sorry,” he said simply.

You frowned. “What are you sorry for?”

“...being weak,” he explained.

Well that just wouldn’t do! “You’re not weak, Skull! You’re one of the strongest people I know! You have that...injury, and you’ve obviously been through a lot, but you still help me out with anything I need, and you’re always there for me. Crying is not weakness, Skull. You’re allowed to be sad.”

You finished your rant and sat there, not looking at Skull in case he thought you were crazy or something. After a moment, you felt a small, ceramic hand on your knee. You glanced down at Skull, who was looking up at you gratefully. The tears were gone from his eyes, instead replaced with a grateful expression. “thank you,” he said simply.

You smiled gently at him. “Anytime, Skull. If you ever want to talk, or just sit here, or anything, I’m here.”

After a few more minutes, the two of you decided to go back downstairs. You  _ had _ left the other two unsupervised, and you weren’t sure how you felt about that. Fortunately, they hadn’t burned anything, they were instead shaking the presents, obviously trying to figure out what was inside. You laughed a little at their child-like behavior.

“I’m guessing you guys want to open them now?” you joked.

Immediately, Red stopped shaking his present. “i didn’t do anything!” he said defensively, hiding the present behind his back.

That earned a snort from you. “I don’t care that you shook it, Red! You’re just going to open it anyway, I’m not going to take it away or anything.”

“oh cool...can i open it then?” he asked.

“Yep.”

“sweet!” He immediately tore off the colorful paper, revealing the bounty inside.

A few seconds later and his present was revealed. He immediately started laughing when he saw it. He pulled the rest of the paper off to display the boob stress ball you’d got him. Skull started chuckling quietly while Sans was obviously trying to look offended.

“wow, this is the _ breast  _ present I’ve ever gotten,” Red chortled while wiping a fake tear from his eye.

“I also got you a bottle of Jack Daniels, but I have that in the kitchen. Didn’t want you to break it or anything.”

You’re sure that Red’s eyes turned into little hearts for a second, until he shook his head and they went back to normal. “you really are the best human i’ve ever had the pleasure to flirt with,” he said, jokingly serious.

You bowed. “Thank you, that is a very high compliment. Sans, do you want to open yours now?” you changed the subject.

Sans’s eye lights practically sparkled and he eagerly ripped the wrapping paper off. He opened the small box you had his presents in, and paused. He reverently pulled out the books you’d given him.

“I got you a nice book of dad jokes, even though you don’t really need more, and an astronomy book. I, uh, saw how you look at the stars at night, and thought you’d appreciate it,” you explained.

Sans simply stared at the books that looked almost cartoonishly big in his tiny doll hands, before he turned to you, immediately tackling you in a hug.

“that’s the sweetest...most thoughtful…” he tried to explain but you cut him off by hugging him back.

“Glad you like it, Skele-boy,” you teased. “Skull, your turn.”

Skull turned to his gift hesitantly. He started to take the paper off, much slower than the others, almost like he was scared that it was going to explode on him. Finally, after the other two started egging him on, he got all the paper off. Like Sans, he paused when he saw it.

“...cookbook?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah, I noticed that you like to cook, so I thought I would give you some new recipes to try! There’s a pretty banging snickerdoodle recipe in there, so we can try that later. Oh, there’s also something under it.”

Skull lifted the recipe book to reveal a small box of colorful band-aids. For a few moments, he simply stared at the box. You started to fidget with your hands. Did he not like it? Was that insensitive? “I’m sorry Skull, you don’t have to take them, I just thought you could use some new ones, I didn’t-”

“no,” he interrupted. His voice sounded watery. “i love it.” He turned to you. You noticed that his single eye light looked...almost wobbly. “that’s...really kind.”

Your shoulders slumped in relief. “Good, I’m glad! I was afraid that it was rude or something,” you explained.

Almost like he didn’t hear you, Skull peeled the months-old band-aid off his cracked skull. He started ruffling through the box. Finally, he settled on a black and white one with cute little cat paw prints on it. “put it on?” he asked, holding it up to you.

Shit, if your heart wasn’t a pile of mush earlier, it sure was now. You gently took the band-aid from Skull, then, like a queen knighting someone, placed it on top of his bowed head.

“...welp, i feel like you two should get a room. wanna go find somethin’ to eat, sansy?” Red interrupted the tender moment. You jerked away from Skull. You’d almost forgotten that the others were there!

“Sorry guys, want to go try some new recipes that Skull got?” you suggested, trying to change the subject.

The three of them quickly agreed, and your ragtag group spent almost the whole day experimenting with different recipes.

\-------------------------

That night, as you got changed into your pajamas, you heard a small knock at your door. “Come in!” you called, after making sure you were decent.

Sans creaked open the door, walking in a little hesitantly. “heya kiddo. uh, how ya doin’?”

“Pretty good, it was a good day! What about you?” You sat on the edge of your bed and patted the mattress next to you in invitation.

Sans shuffled his feet on the carpet before hopping up next to you. “well, this is gonna sound stupid, but i’m a little embarassed? i mean, you got us all these really sweet, thoughtful presents and we didn’t get you anything. I just came to say sorry, i guess.”

“Aw, Sans!” you cooed. “Don’t worry, just spending time with you guys was everything I could have asked for. That’s super sweet of you to think of me like that, though!”

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “thanks, pal. but i  _ did _ come to give you something.”

Intriguing! You leaned forward so you could make eye contact with him. “Well, you can’t just say that and then not do anything! What is it?”

Sans took a deep breath, shutting his eyes, before opening them and looking at you. “you have to promise not to be disappointed,” he said sternly.

“Of course I won’t be!”

“okay then.” He took another unnecessary breath before his eye lights disappeared from his sockets. About a heartbeat passed, before the air shimmered in front of you. You gasped as Sans appeared in front of you.

He was around your height, maybe an inch or two taller, which relieved you since Red loved to tease you about how tall he was compared to you. He was wearing the same clothes as his doll form, looking very comfy. A slightly nervous smile and blue blush were on his round face. All in all, he was very cute.

He seemed to take your silence as a negative reaction. “sorry, kid, i should’ve known you would like red better. i’ll just-” he suddenly stopped as you tried to grab his hand. Your hand went right through his, but it had the intended effect.

You looked him right in his bright white eye lights. “Sans,” you said very seriously. “You are the cutest son of a bitch I’ve ever seen.”

Sans seemed taken aback for a second before he started laughing. “aw man, i was hoping i’d be the hottest son of a bitch, but i’ll take cute.”

You smiled. “As for liking Red better, you guys are so different, I couldn’t possibly pick one of you! You’re both amazing, just differently.”

Sans’s blush returned full force. “haha, gosh, thanks pal. I really appreciate that,” he said, trying to avoid eye contact. “i’m, uh, i’m gonna head to bed. night, kiddo.”

You tried to squeeze his hand again. You managed to grab it this time. He must’ve been focused on you. “Good night, Sans. This was a great present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, two boys down, one to go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be updating both of my stories more regularly now that Christmas is over, so look forward to that. Anyway, here's my [Tumblr](nofollow) if you want to check it out. Have a nice day!


	9. Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has taken an interest in your house. Someone with ill intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very Skull-heavy chapter, so for those of you who don't like Skull, well, that sucks! For the rest of you, enjoy!

_ she can’t see me like this… _

“draw four, bitch!”

“oh come on, how have you gotten so many draw fours? he’s gotta be cheating!”

You laughed at the ghosts’ antics as you patted Sans sympathetically on the shoulder. “It’s okay Sans, these things happen! You win some, you lose some by having to draw dozens of cards.” Sans grumbled as he added more cards to his very full hand. Truthfully, you didn’t feel very bad for Sans, he’d won the last three rounds. He deserved to lose at least one.

Maybe Uno wasn’t the best idea for “family bonding night,” as you affectionately called it, but fuck it, you wanted to see what would happen! So far, Red had flipped the table, Sans had given uncountable stink eyes to the other two ghosts, and Skull had hidden a card inside his tiny ribcage, making it seem like he had fewer cards than he really did. Skull was still in his doll form, while the other two were full sized ghosts. You were a little disappointed that Skull still hadn’t shown himself to you, but you didn’t want to force him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with. Plus, the image of Skull holding cards that looked comically oversized in his tiny body was adorable.

You set down a card while watching the two other poltergeists argue animatedly. Sure, they weren’t exactly “bonding,” but damn was it funny!

“-and it’s not like you haven’t cheated before!”

“yeah? like when?”

“last week when we played catan, remember? So don’t play innocent, mister ‘takes two of every resource-’”

“...uno.”

The three of you whipped around to see Skull, triumphantly holding a singular card. He’d played his card while Sans and Red fought, unbeknownst to you. All fighting immediately screeched to a halt. Sans and Red gaped at Skull, while Skull’s expression was the definition of the knife cat meme.

“...what the fuck!” Red screeched.

“Good job, Skull!” you congratulated. “You can win this, snatch the victory from Red’s grubby hands!”

“hey, who you callin’ grubby?” Red gasped, jokingly offended.

“Don’t give me that, mustard drinker.”

“at least mustard is actually good, unlike the ketchup these two drink,” he retorted.

“...your turn, red,” Skull mumbled, still looking smug. Red grumbled before slapping down a card.

“what’s wrong, red? you feeling a little _ blue _ ?” Sans chuckled as he put down a blue card. Red flipped him off.

Now it was your turn. This could make the game, depending on the card. You squinted at Skull, trying to discern any clues. He had a great poker face. Finally, you sighed and just plopped down a random blue card.

Skull smiled triumphantly as he set down his last card, a blue reverse, and the table erupted. You cheered and high fived Skull as Red screamed in anger. You quickly put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from flipping the table again. Skull was still on it, after all. Sans pouted and disappeared. Skull just smiled proudly, seemingly pleased with the reactions he’d gotten.

Well, time to play the role of peacemaker. Again. You clapped your hands and announced, “Well, I think that’s enough for one night, I’m going to bed.” You weren’t a great peacemaker.

You wandered up the stairs to get ready for bed. The three of them had been living together for almost two hundred years, they could handle a few games of Uno. You got ready for bed, ignoring the faint sounds of arguing from downstairs.

\-----------------------------

“So this is the place?”

“Yup, I’m sure. No one lives there except one woman. No pets, no spouse, nothing. The previous tenants all left in a hurry, so there’s bound to be some valuable shit in it.”

“Not to mention the chick that lives there is smokin’ hot. We could make some cash off her.”

The three men in the van chuckled to themselves as they watched your house, waiting for the right moment. They’d been staking your house out for weeks, learning all they could about you. Now, all their planning was going to pay off.

The lights in your house turned off. “Good, now we’ll wait an hour or so for her to fall asleep, then we’ll go through the back,” the ringleader said.

“Yeah, we know jackass, you’ve only told us fifteen times,” one of the others grumbled. The leader smacked him over the head.

They all huddled together, waiting for you to fall asleep. Vulnerable and alone.

At least, that’s what they thought.

\----------------------------

Skull chuckled as he watched the video on your computer. He really liked vines. They were all funny, but short enough that he could understand them easily. He didn’t sleep often, so this is what he usually did at night. He mindlessly clicked the next compilation.

His non-existent ears perked up suddenly. Did he hear something? It sounded like metal grating in a lock. It was very faint, and he would have ignored it, if it wasn’t for the feeling in his gut. And he  _ always _ listened to his gut.

He stood up from the chair, simply going through the table instead of risking making a noise if he moved the chair. He floated to the back door and peeked through the window.

...Who the fuck were they? There was three men, dressed in all black, wearing gloves, huddled outside your back door. One of them was shoving thin, metal tools in the lock, trying to get the door open. What really disturbed Skull was what they had in their hands. A knife, rope, and a gun.

Skull snarled. They dared try to break into  _ his _ house? Put  _ his _ angel in danger? Not a chance.

Skull floated upstairs to your room, where Red and Sans usually slept in their doll forms. He quickly woke them up.

“people are here,” Skull whispered urgently.

Sans yawned. “wuzzat?” he mumbled.

“why they fuck did ya wake us up?” Red complained.

“people are here,” Skull repeated. “don’t know ‘em...seem like trouble.

That got the other two ghosts to pay attention. “like, burglars or something?” Sans asked.

“think so. have a knife and a gun,” Skull explained. They were interrupted by the sound of your backdoor squeaking open. They were inside.

Skull growled again. “stay here. keep her safe. i’m gonna...take care of them.”

Sans and Red didn’t dare disagree. They knew this look on his face, and what it meant. The look that said that these men wouldn’t get out of here alive.

\----------------------------

James chuckled as he snuck through the kitchen. This was perfect! No alarm, no security measures, nothing! Everything was going according to plan! He watched as Scott and Hans searched through your drawers, taking everything that might be of value. James was pretty sure Hans just grabbed a lemon zester there. He wasn’t sure how much they could get for that, but whatever.

The three of them crept around the room, eager for the bigger things they would find in the next rooms. But hey, it’s better to be thorough. They all froze as a large knife fell off the counter.

They listened for any movement from upstairs. Nothing. “What the fuck, Scott?” James hissed.

“It wasn’t me, you were closest!”

“No I wasn’t, and I’m not that stupid to knock a knife off the fucking counter!”

“Will you just-”

“Shut up!” Hans whispered as loudly as he dared. “Do you guys  _ want _ to get caught like this? Arguing like idiots? She’s not awake, so let’s just keep going.”

The other two grumbled, glaring at each other before moving to the living room. Oh, there was lots of good stuff in here! The tv, game consoles, a really nice coffee table, a...a pack of Uno cards? Weird. James furrowed his brows. Who had you been playing with? You lived alone, and he hadn’t seen anyone leave the house. Maybe you were expecting people. He shrugged it off. Not any of his business.

Hans and Scott grabbed your tv and started carrying it out the front door while James gathered up the rest of your valuables. As the two other thieves lifted your tv, it suddenly turned on.

“Tomorrow will be sunny, with highs in the low thirties-”

The weatherman seemed deafeningly loud in the silence of the house. They all scrambled to turn it off, desperate to keep you asleep.

“Shut it off!”

“How did it even turn on, I thought it was unplugged-”

“Who cares, just shut the damn thing up!”

Hans finally found the power button and the screen went black again. They all glared at each other, fighting quietly over it for a few more minutes before hearing something strange.

“get...out…”

“Did you guys hear that?” Scott asked nervously.

“I’m sure it was just your imagination,” James replied, but he couldn’t keep the nerves out of his voice.

“get...out…”

“There it was again!”

“Sh, shut up! Let’s just hurry and get this done!”

“get. out.”

“What the fuck is that?”

“Where’s it coming from?!”

Suddenly, there was a deafening BOOM from the kitchen. When they glanced in, the men saw that all the cupboards and drawers had slammed open, spilling their contents everywhere.

“GET OUT!”

The three men screamed and scrambled for the door, but it locked all by itself, trapping them inside. There was a loud scraping noise, and they looked back to the kitchen, panic overtaking their brains.

There, looming in the doorway, was a huge skeleton. It was probably over seven feet tall, very broad, and had only one glowing red eye. The red eye filled the room with a garish crimson light, making everything look bloody. The skeleton dragged along a large butcher’s knife along the wall, scraping a long gash in the paint.

“why...are you here…” the skeleton growled. It’s voice was low and grumbly, like thunder. “you don’t belong here…” The skeleton reached up and tugged its empty eye socket with sharp phalanges.

“I-I’m sorry, w-we didn’t know that y-you would-” James stammered, huddled against the door with his friends, who looked like they’d already pissed their pants.

“you shouldn’t have come…”

“Yes we know, w-we’ll go, just please, d-don’t kill us!”

“now…” the skeleton continued like James hadn’t even spoken. “you’ll  **n e v e r l e a v e.”**

The skeleton raised the huge knife above his head, a crazed smile on his face, when they all heard- “Skull?”

\----------------------------

You had woken up with a jolt to a clattering sound. You blearily looked around the room for the source of the sound, but couldn’t find it. Weirdly enough, Sans and Red were awake, and standing by the door in their ghostly forms

“Guys?” you asked quietly. They whipped around, only now realizing that you were awake. “What’s going on?”

“nothing!”

“everything’s fine, sweetheart!” they both practically yelled at the same time. You squinted. Their grins were strained, and there was small beads of sweat running down their brows.

“Everything doesn’t  _ seem _ fine. What are you hiding?” you probed.

“it’s a surprise party!” Red tried.

“we’re not hiding anything!” Sans blurted out. The two of them glared at each other.

“...so it’s somehow a surprise party that you’re not hiding. Yeah, I’m not falling for that.”

You stood up, walking towards the door. Red and Sans tried to push you back to bed, but you were interrupted by the sound of the news channel you’d left the tv on. It was very loud in the quiet house, and all of you froze. It was followed by loud arguing and curses, before it was shut off.

You looked Red and Sans in the eyes, before turning to the door. You tried to open it, but you were cut off by Red grabbing your hand.

“uh, that’s maybe not the best idea, sweetheart,” he said nervously.

Okay, you were getting really pissed now. “Why not? Why should I not be able to leave my own room?”

“we’re supposed to keep you here until skull’s...done,” Sans explained awkwardly.

You rolled your eyes. “Wow thanks Sans, that really clears everything up.”

“GET OUT!”

You jumped at the yell that came from downstairs. “Oh my god, is that Skull? Is he okay? I need to check on him!”

You threw the door open before Red could stop you, racing out into the hall. Sans appeared in front of you, hands held out. You tried to run through him, but instead slammed into him.

“i’m sorry, i can’t let you go!” Sans said frantically. You could hear screaming and yelling from downstairs.

Shit, how to distract him? The ghosts could only touch you when they were focused, so you needed some way to get Sans’s attention on something else. A lightbulb went off in your head.

“Oh my god what’s that?!” you shrieked, pointing at nothing. Sans whipped around, fooled by your brilliant plan. You sprinted through him and down the stairs, screeching to a halt at the bottom.

There was Skull, the full sized ghost version, holding a cleaver above his head, eye light tiny in his socket, smile unhinged. Three men were cowering against the door, dressed in black. You turned back to your friend. “Skull?”

Immediately, he turned to you. His eye light grew, expanding in recognition. His smile drooped into something softer, more familiar. “angel?” he whispered.

The cleaver slipped out of his hand, clattering against the floor. “i...i...you can’t see me like this,” he whispered.

You took a small step toward him. He may be huge and terrifying, and about to kill three people, but he was your friend. He’d never hurt you.

You made it to him, and reached your hand towards his face. You had to reach up quite a way, since he was so tall. You barely reached his sternum! Skull flinched away as you gently touched him. Slowly, he leaned back into your hand, nuzzling his huge skull into it like an enormous cat. He covered your hand with his, and you heard a faint rumbling in his ribcage. It almost sounded like...purring?

Suddenly, you remembered the three men sitting in your living room. You whipped around to face them. They all looked absolutely terrified, both of the large skeleton and of you, who tamed him so easily. Skull whined as you took your hand off his face.

You put your hands on your hips. “Who the  _ fuck  _ are you?” you demanded.

“I-I, we-” the one who seemed to be the leader stammered.

You cut him off. “You know what? I don’t care! You broke into my house, attempted to steal most of my belongings, and were going to kidnap me, by the looks of it!” you snapped, gesturing to the rope and weapons on the ground. “You guys are going to sit there while I call the police, and if you cause any trouble, I’m going to let my friend here go back to what he was doing before I interrupted.”

They all went pale, shaking their heads frantically, promising that they wouldn’t try anything. You went to get your phone, leaving Skull to watch after them. He affectionately watched you leave, his one eye lights in the shape of a heart.

\----------------------------

You sighed and leaned against the door as the last officer finally left. It was several hours later, and you were exhausted. They had asked so many questions, did you know these men, how did you know they were here, has this happened before, how did you stop them, etc. You’d told them that you’d been awoken by a loud noise, which was technically true, and had caught them and threatened them with a meat cleaver. They’d surrendered and you’d called the police. When asked about the gun, you’d told them that they had set it down when they’d tried to take your tv, so they were unarmed. All three would-have-been thieves agreed with your story, still utterly terrified.

Now, you were finally alone. Or at least, alone as you could be. “Skull?” you called gently. “I know you’re here.”

There were a few moments of silence before the air shimmered in front of you, and the huge figure of Skull appeared. He looked ashamed, head bowed.

“...i’m sorry angel,” he mumbled.

You instantly softened, reaching out and grabbing his hand. It immediately dwarfed yours. “Skull,” you said gently. “I’m not mad. I’m not mad about anything! Thank you for defending me, just, you know, try not to kill people again,” you added jokingly.

“but...my face…” he argued, gesturing with his free hand towards his cracked skull.

You frowned. “Were you...afraid I would be scared?” you whispered. He nodded slowly, still not making eye contact.

You stood as high up as you could on your tiptoes, and brought your lips to Skull’s cheekbone. He froze, eye light snuffing out in shock. “I could never be scared of you,” you said softly. “You’re my friend, and I know you. You’re the dork who loves vines and shoves Uno cards up his ribcage! How could I be scared of that?” you asked, jokingly, but still sincere. You cradled his face in your hand again. “You’re not scary, Skull.”

Skull stared at you for a few seconds, eye light wobbly. After a moment, he let out a loud sob, and translucent tears spilled from his eyes. He knelt on the ground, pulling you down with him. He clutched you to his chest, sobbing into your shoulder. You cooed and whispered to him, petting the good side of his skull as he held you like a teddy bear.

“thanks, Y/N...thank you…” he whispered.

You smiled softly. “You’re welcome, Skull.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull is so baby. He just needs a hug and to be loved. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been looking forward to it since I first started writing this series, and man, it was fun! Anyway, here's my [Tumblr](https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/) if you want to check it out! This chapter was beta read by the wonderful [Ihavearandom](https://ihavearandom.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, give them love! Also!!! Fanart!!! Here is [the boys in a get along shirt](https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/post/189451832262/ladyflame-ask-a-silly-idea-i-had-while-i-was) and [the poltergeists being adorable](https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/post/189951754112/awwwwwwww-im-gonna-cry-this-is-so-cute-look). I love these so much I cry everytime I look at them. Anyway, have a good day!


	10. Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a sweet, fluffy day with your boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Discount Chocolate Day Eve, everybody! Have this fluffy little filler chapter to celebrate!

Ah, Valentine’s Day. Some love it, some hate it. You were pretty neutral about the whole holiday, although the discount chocolate the next day was always great. You weren’t sure how your ghostly housemates felt about it, so you decided not to bring it up. However, someone else did.

“so sweetheart, ya doin’ anything fun for valentine’s day tomorrow?” Red asked, wiggling his eyebrows and leaning across the couch towards you flirtatiously. You don’t know why you were surprised, of course it would be Red who brought it up.

You laughed lightly. “No, I thought I would just chill out and then get some half priced candy the next day,” you said honestly. You didn’t have anything planned, it’s not like you had anyone to do anything with.

Sans seemed surprised. “really?” he asked from his position leaning against your side. “you don’t have any plans with...someone special?” He looked like he was trying hard to sound encouraging, but his face looked like he was holding back bile.

You smiled at him, chuckling softly. “You know there’s nobody in my life like that,” you said. “I thought I’d just spend it with you guys.”

All three of them flushed slightly at that. Skull was in his doll form in your lap, but you could still see the light blue blush on his face from your position. He was honestly so cute, even if he was in his tall, intimidating body.

“well, we’ll have to make it a good day for ya then,” Red said, obviously trying to get the attention back to you.

You scoffed. “Sure. Valentine’s Day is a day for romantic love.”

They all looked at each other knowingly.

“Seriously though, don’t go to any trouble, it’s not a big deal. This holiday is kind of stupid.”

“right, we won’t do anything too big,” Sans said, looking the other two poltergeists in the eyes. They all glared at each other for a few seconds, before you interrupted them by laughing at the show you were watching. They broke the gaze, looking up at you, before turning back to each other, all looking determined.

\-----------------------------------

The next day, you woke up to the smell of burning. You immediately jolted out of bed, slightly panicked. Your panic grew louder as the fire alarm blared. You sprinted downstairs, trying to find the source of the fire, when you rounded the corner to the kitchen and froze. Inside the kitchen, all three skeletons were shouting at each other in their full-sized forms as they fought over a plate of...you think that _ used  _ to be bacon. It just looked like charcoal now.

“you dumbass, why did you leave it alone?” Red accused Sans, tossing a piece of stone-hard bacon at his head.

“You were the one who was supposed to be watching it, i was working on the pancakes!”

They all froze. “THE PANCAKES!” all three screamed as one, darting towards the griddle, where a new plume of smoke was rising.

They gathered around the remains of breakfast, gazing down at it sadly. Skull grabbed a heart-shaped pancake and took a hesitant bite. His nose wrinkled in disgust.

“that bad, huh?” Sans asked.

Skull nodded. “it looked so pretty,” he said sounding as if he was heartbroken. He took another bite.

At that point, you couldn’t hold back your laughter any more. The entire situation was just so hilarious, you couldn’t stop yourself from doubling over wheezing. Unfortunately, that alerted them to your presence.

“shit, sweetheart, what’re ya doin’ out of bed?” Red asked, trying to step in front of you to block your view, but the damage was done.

“I-I smelled smoke,” you managed between giggles. “And heard the fire alarm!”

Red’s shoulders slumped. “yeah, kinda figured,” he said, giving an attempt at a smile. Aw, that sad look broke your heart!

You cupped his face in your hands, or at least tried to, since he was little more than a wisp of smoke right now. “Don’t give me that look,” you scolded lightly. “I really appreciate the thought of all this, it’s so sweet that you guys wanted to do this for me!” You gave him a light kiss on the temple. Immediately, his eye lights went out and his face lit up a bright red.

He recovered quickly, although he was still blushing. “heheh, wanna try that again, sweetheart?” he asked cockily, pointing to his lips.

“Nope!” You stepped past him, looking at the other two, he looked absolutely livid. At that moment, the oven dinged, and you all looked at it.

Skull opened the oven door and pulled out a muffin tray with his bare hands. The muffins looked absolutely perfect! They were light and fluffy, a golden brown on top.

“welp, at least skull’s muffins turned out okay,” Sans said, trying to look on the bright side.

You reached for one but Skull lightly slapped your hands out of the way. “careful...hot,” he mumbled.

Red snorted. “we should print that on a shirt for y/n,” he joked to Sans.

Skull placed the muffins on a cooling rack and you eagerly snatched one, taking a large bite. It was delicious! There was chocolate chips inside, and they were still gooey and warm from being in the oven. The inside was cooked perfectly, not too raw, but not overcooked.

You moaned slightly, and you didn’t notice how all the boys looked at you. “This is delicious, Skull!” you exclaimed.

Skull smiled at the praise, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his skull. “heh...thanks,” he said, cheeks a light blue.

The rest of your muffin was gone quickly, and you reached for another. “Do you guys want me to make something else?” you asked, covering your mouth as you chewed.

“nah, don’t worry about it,” Sans said, waving his hand. “this was supposed to be for you, after all.”

“Good thing there’s lots of muffins then,” you joked.

You finished eating your pastry and then wandered over to the sink, where dishes had piled up. How did they use so many different bowls when they just made a few things?

You started to wash the dishes, but were quickly stopped by a hand on your wrist. You glared at Sans, who smiled cheekily, still not letting go of you.

“come on, kiddo, you shouldn’t have to do dishes, it was our mess,” he pointed out, trying to lead you away from the sink.

“Sure, but you guys made breakfast, I should do something!” you argued, trying to tug away. Sans held firm.

Suddenly, you were scooped up by the waist, hovering about a foot off the ground. You let out a short scream of surprise and instinctively squirmed.

“stop moving,” Skull’s soft voice mumbled from behind you. You stopped moving around, peeking over your shoulder to see Skull holding you gently, face light blue. He smiled softly at you.

He carried you to the living room, followed closely by Red, Sans grumbling in the kitchen. Skull plopped down on the couch, setting you in front of him in between his legs, still not letting you go. It suddenly struck you how huge he was. The top of your head barely hit the top of his sternum, even sitting down, and you felt a little bit like a little kid next to their parent.

“hey jerks, come help clean up!” Sans shouted from the kitchen.

“...can’t,” Skull mumbled. “y/n’s sitting here.”

“you can literally float,” Red argued. Skull ignored him. Red rolled his eye lights and went back to the kitchen, where Sans was glaring suspiciously at Skull. He didn’t seem to notice. Instead, he gently touched your hair.

He suddenly froze, phalanges still in your hair. “Are you okay?” you asked a little nervously.

“....yeah,” he mumbled, moving again. He began to play with your hair, gently braiding the strands together, then undoing them. You began to relax into his touch, humming softly. Having your hair played with was always so relaxing. Especially when it was such a large person sitting behind you. He felt surprisingly solid, and you could lean up against his large stomach. He was slightly warm and squishy, somehow.

You hummed happily. It felt like a little head massage, the way he scratched your scalp gently. It was amazing how comfortable you were around him. You had only met him and the others a few months ago, and had only seen him for the first time about a week ago. His hand was the size of your head, he could crush you so easily. Yet, he was like a huge teddy bear!

“Ow,” you mumbled as he accidentally tugged a strand of hair. He apologized and tried again. It hurt again. “Stop pulling,” you whined, grabbing his hand. Then you noticed something strange. Was your hair...going _ through _ his hand?

“Skull, what the hell?” you asked softly.

“sorry, sorry,” he apologized profusely, trying to get the hair out of his ghostly hand.

“Just, stop thinking about it, doesn’t that make things go through you?” you asked, yelping in pain as he pulled harder.

“can’t think of anything else, now!” he said, half-panicked. That was more words than you’d ever heard him say in one sentence, and you would be impressed if you weren’t in such an unfortunate situation.

“Ow, just stop pulling!” you begged, and he finally obeyed. Okay, how to get him to stop thinking of this? You could put on a movie or something, and then he could focus on the movie...or just get overwhelmed. Hm……

Suddenly, you were struck with a genius plan. “Skull, come here,” you requested, gesturing down closer to your face. He leaned down, looking curious.

Then, when he wasn’t expecting it, you kissed his cheek.

He seemed to not be processing what was happening for a few seconds, and you could see the wheels turning in his head. When he’d finally realized what had just happened, his eye light went out and his face flushed a bright blue. You felt your hair fall down, out of his hand. Success!

You quickly slipped off the couch while he was still a flustered mess, so that he couldn’t make the same mistake again. At that moment, Sans and Red both came out of the kitchen, both fuming, like they’d just been in an argument. They brightened up when they saw you, though.

“oh, sweetheart, i got a lil’ somethin’ for ya,” Red said, wiggling his eyebrows. He floated up through the ceiling, returning a moment later with a red box in his hands. He thrust it into your hands, and you opened it up a little hesitantly.

As soon as you got the box open, you snorted in laughter. You pulled the thin garment out of the box, quirking an eyebrow at Red. “Really?” you asked, still trying not to laugh.

Inside the box was a pair of underwear and a bra. Both had skeleton hands printed on them, the bra so that it looked like a skeleton was grabbing your tits, the underwear so it looked like the hands were grabbing your ass.

Sans flushed slightly, smacking Red across the head. “seriously?” he hissed.

Red just laughed at his and your reaction, smirking at you. “now i can be grabbin’ your ass no matter where you are!” he chuckled.

“Wow. Thanks. I’m honored,” you said sarcastically, although your smile betrayed your amusement. You put the clothes back in the box, and set them on the coffee table. You’d have to remember to put those away later.

“well, i got something for you too. that’s  _ not _ underwear,” Sans said, glaring at Red. He produced a small box out of his hoodie pocket and handed it to you. You flipped the box open eagerly and gasped at the contents.

“Sans, this is beautiful!” you gushed. It was a necklace, a thin golden chain with blue gems hanging down from it like teardrops. It caught the light beautifully, and you marveled at how it sparkled. “Thank you so much!” you exclaimed, already putting the necklace on. It clashed with your pajamas, but that’s okay.

“hey, why don’t ya put my gift on?” Red asked, sounding offended. You simply gave him a Look ™  t hat made him burst out laughing. He shook his head, wiping a fake tear away from his eye. “ah, you’re too much, sweetheart,” he chuckled.

“um...i got you these…” Skull muttered, tapping your shoulder. You turned around, to see Skull holding a bouquet of small flowers in his hands. You’d never seen this kind of flower before. They looked almost unearthly! They had bright purple petals, sharp and thin-looking. The middle was black and gold, almost like a gemstone. The flowers were small, only about an inch across, and they looked even smaller in Skull’s huge hands.

“i saw them, and...thought of you,” he explained. “they’re...small and pretty, like you.”

Oh shit, that almost made you tear up! “That’s so incredibly sweet, Skull!” you exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Your arms didn’t even reach all the way around his large body, he was so huge.

He seemed shocked that you were touching him, and then he gently wrapped his thick arms around you, squeezing you gently into his large torso. He buried his head in your neck, and sighed deeply.

You wiggled in his grip, gesturing to the other two, who looked a little disgruntled. “Get over here, you two!” you said, holding your arm out to them.

Sans hesitated for a moment, but as Red moved toward you, he came back to his senses, joining the group hug.

You smiled as all three of your ghostly friends hugged you tightly. They were all surprisingly solid right now, and were pleasantly warm. This was the perfect way to spend Valentine’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mc: So where did you guys get this stuff anyway?  
Sans: oh, from the underworld.  
Mc:........  
Mc: The WHAT?  
Hope you guys liked it! I'm glad I got this chapter out on time :P Anyway, here's my [Tumblr](https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/) if you want to check that out! I hope you guys have a good day, and get some good deals on candy tomorrow!


	11. Camping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go camping with the boys! You have a heart to heart with Sans, learn a bit more about Skull, and there was only one tent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait folks, I've been up to my neck in requests on Tumblr, so my projects here have kind of been on the backburner :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy, this was really fun to write! This was beta read by the wonderful [Ihavearandom](https://ihavearandom.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Go check them out, they're really fun!

_ i wish i could be human for her. _

Red raised an eyebrow at you. “you want us to go where now?”

“Camping!” you said again, clapping your hands together excitedly. “I haven’t gone in...well, way too long, since I’ve never had anyone to go with. Now that I have you guys, I thought it would be perfect! We can go on hikes, and roast marshmallows and tell ghost....um, sorry.” Your face flushed as you realized you were about to say “ghost stories,” to a bunch of ghosts. You weren’t sure if that was culturally insensitive, or just plain rude.

Sans chuckled at your embarrassed expression. “hey, don’t worry about it, kiddo, that ain’t rude. we all know some good spooky stories.”

Red laughed wickedly. “yeah, we’ve lived ‘em!”

You giggled. “So is that a yes, then?” you asked.

“i’ll go,” Skull rumbled. He hadn’t said a word this entire conversation, so his sudden interruption surprised you.

You grinned at Skull. “Awesome, so there’s at least going to be two of us! What about you guys?” A crucial fact suddenly fell into your brain, and you winced. “Ha, this is kind of embarrassing, but I only have one tent. We’ll all have to share-”

“i’ll go,” Sans and Red both interjected at once. They glared at each other, and you rolled your eyes.

“No need to fight, girls, you’re both pretty,” you said sarcastically. “But I’m glad you all want to go, this will be fun! I’ll start getting the stuff in the car, I don’t know if you guys have to pack anything, so you can just hang out until I’m done.”

You dashed into the garage to dust off your old camping stuff, leaving the boys to glare at each other inside.

\--------------------------

A few hours later, the four of you were pulling up to the campsite, excitement coursing through your veins. All three of the poltergeists were in their doll forms for now, since they couldn’t go far without them. It was kind of adorable to see three little dolls buckled into their seats, like little kids.

You jumped out of the car, spinning around a little. Your site was in the middle of the woods, far enough away from other campsites that the boys could be in their ghostly forms without giving anyone a heart attack. A small, babbling creek rushed by, the noise providing ambience to the scene. The sun filtered through the budding leaves, making the air pleasantly warm.

“Oh!” you gasped. You’d just realized that the boys probably couldn’t open the door by themselves. You quickly popped the car door open, and the small bodies filed out.

“finally,” Red grumbled. “thought we’d be in that car for the rest of time.”

“it wasn’t that long, stop being such a wimp,” Sans scolded.

You ignored them and pulled out the tent. It was supposed to be a two-person tent, but you figured it would be fine to share, since they were ghosts, and could be small. With the way they were acting though, you weren’t sure you wanted to be right in the middle of all the fighting. At least Skull seemed to be okay.

Speaking of Skull, where was he? You glanced around, only to see him at the edge of the river in his ghost form. He was just staring at the water, a soft look on his face. You came up to him, slowly, not wanting to disturb him.

“Hey Skull,” you greeted. “Just enjoying the view?”  
He made a noise of agreement. “just...been a long time,” he explained.

You winced. “I guess it _ has _ been a while since you guys have gotten out of the house. Sorry, I should have taken you sooner,” you apologized.

Skull shook his head. “don’t,” he mumbled. “you’ve already...done enough.”

“Still,” you argued. “I should have realized that you guys would want to like, go somewhere else!”

Suddenly, you felt a heavy hand on your shoulder. You jerked around to see Red, who had an unusually soft smile on his face. “don’t stress, sweetheart,” he said. “the big guy’s right, ya’ve done plenty for us.”

“yeah, you’re the one who freed us from the attic in the first place,” Sans chimed in. “and you helped us get along better than we ever have. sure, we still fight, but you should have seen us before we met you.”

Red chuckled. “it was a fuckin’ nightmare,” he laughed. 

You smiled thankfully at them. “Thanks you guys,” you smiled.

Sans clapped his hands, interrupting the tender moment. “so! were we gonna do camping stuff or what?”

“Oh, that’s right!” you exclaimed. “I still need to set up the tent!”

“we’ll help ya out,” Red offered.

You smiled in thanks and began to set up the tent. Surprisingly, they did a good job of setting it all up! They worked together shockingly well, only fighting for a minute or so about where to put the tent. Red wanted to put it near the river, Sans said that was stupid and vetoed that plan, in case of a flash flood. While they were still fighting, Skull just began setting it all up in a completely different spot. When the two of them noticed what he and you were doing, they agreed that Skull’s choice was a better spot anyway.

You wiped the dirt off your hands and stood up. All in all, you think you’d done a good job! The tent was set up and staked down, and all your supplies were in their proper places. The sun was gradually making its way towards the horizon.

“So, what do you guys want to do now?” you asked the boys. “We could go on a hike maybe? There’s a lake nearby.”

Red peeked up from where he was setting up a pile of wood in the fire pit. “you mean exercise?” he asked, disgusted. “think i’ll pass.”

“Red, you can float.”

“too much effort.”

You rolled your eyes. “Okay then, what about you two?” you directed the question towards Skull and Sans.

“i’ll go, sure,” Sans piped up. He didn’t seem to be doing anything important, just lounging in a camp chair by the fire pit.

Skull shook his head. He seemed to be gathering food together for dinner. “stay here,” he mumbled. “make...dinner for when...you get back.”

“That’s sweet of you, Skull, thank you,” you smiled at him. He looked away, blushing a little. You gestured to Sans to follow you. He possessed his doll and ran after you. You stuck him in your backpack, and he began to float next to you.

You guided him to a nearby trail, nothing too hard, just a walk up a hill that overlooked the woods. The two of you walked in silence for a little while until Sans broke it.

“so, uh, you’re taking this whole ‘living with ghosts’ thing in  _ stride _ ,” he joked, gesturing to your legs.

You giggled at his dumb joke. “Thanks, it’s been a bit in- _ tents _ , but I think I’m doing a good job!”

Sans smiled softly at you. “yeah, you really are,” he said quietly. “I, uh, just wanted to say thanks, ya know? For not trying to exorcise us or anything.”

You frowned. “Has...has that happened before?”

“yeah, heh, once or twice...fourteen times.” At your shocked face, he continued. “it’s okay though, none of them worked, obviously! except that once,” he mumbled the last one under his breath and you paused.

“Do I...want to ask what happened ‘that once’?” you asked, a little nervous about what he was talking about.

Sans winced. “you weren’t supposed to hear that,” he said guiltily.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable!”  
“yeah, it’s just...i think you have a right to know,” he explained. “have you ever wondered how skull got his crack?”

“All the time,” you admitted.

“well, it was around when we first started haunting. we were young and stupid and thought we were invincible. the first people who moved in called an exorcist, and...they got hold of skull’s doll. at the time, he looked a lot like me, just a bit bigger, but when they were trying to get rid of us…” he sighed, and you felt guilty for bringing up these memories. You put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at you thankfully. “they threw him against the wall,” he admitted finally. 

You put a hand over your mouth in shock. How could anyone hurt someone as sweet as Skull? And to do something that violent?

Sans saw your reaction and nodded. “yeah, it was fucked up for sure,” he said. “our dolls are connected to these forms,” he gestured to himself. “so he’s had that hole in his head ever since. while we were trying to help him, the exorcist almost finished the prayer. we would’ve been nothing but dust.”

You were silent for a while. “I’m...I’m really sorry,” you apologized. “That’s terrible that you had to go through that.”

He chuckled sadly. “yeah, but hey, it’s over.” He paused as you stepped over a large root in the middle of the trail. “plus, we have you now, and that’s better than we ever could’ve hoped.”

You flushed a little. “I’m nothing special,” you insisted.

Sans scoffed. “sure, and i’m abraham lincoln. you’re the best person we’ve ever had living with us, you’re sweet, you help us get along, you’re really funny, not to mention that you’re the first person that we could actually show ourselves to!” At your continued silence, he kept talking. “you make me feel really special, even if i’m not, and-”  
You cut him off. “Who says you’re not special?” you demanded, giving him the best stink-eye you could while still keeping your eye on the trail. “You’re amazing!”

Sans smiled awkwardly and didn’t meet your eyes. “heh, thanks for sayin’ that.”

You put a hand on his shoulder again. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He paused before sighing. “do you ever feel like...well, it’s like ketchup. some people are real fancy bottles, like they have in nice restaurants, or that homemade stuff, you know? meanwhile, you just feel like you’re a shitty little packet at a fast food joint.”

“You’re saying you feel like you’re a little ketchup packet?” you asked.

Sans chuckled. “yeah. i know it sounds dumb.”

“It doesn’t! I’ve just never heard that metaphor before,” you joked, nudging him with your elbow.

“Well, you know, not everyone likes the fancy ketchups,” you continued. Sans looked at you with a confused look. “Lots of people prefer the fast food ketchups, like you!” He still didn’t look convinced, so you continued. “Look, the fancy ketchups have their purpose, and so do the cheap ones. Sometimes, you just want some gross, crappy ketchup. And I’m not saying you’re gross or crappy, but it’s the same thing. Sometimes, you just want to hang out with good old Sans!”

He laughed a little bit, face turning a light blue. “thanks kiddo, i needed that,” he smiled.

You smiled back before gasping. “Look, we’re almost at the top!” You pointed, and sure enough, the peak of the hill was right in front of you. You jogged the last little bit, panting lightly. Sans just floated next to you, not even touching the ground.

The two of you gasped as you reached the top. It was absolutely beautiful! The sun was setting, and although it was getting cold, the exercise kept you warm. The budding trees were practically glowing in the light, and the distant mountains were painted with vivid purples and blues. But the thing that really took your breath away was the sky.

Although the sun was still up, you could see the stars, and oh, were they breathtaking! There were more than you’d ever seen in the city, you could see the Milky Way stretching across the blackness, before fading as it got closer to the sun. 

“Wow,” you said breathlessly. “It’s so beautiful!”  
“yeah,” Sans quietly murmured. “it sure is.”

You glanced over at Sans, only to find that he was looking at you. When you looked at him, he quickly snapped his gaze towards the stars, face a bright blue. You giggled at his reaction before sitting on the soft grass. You lay down and patted the spot next to you. After a moment, Sans awkwardly sat next to you.

“Do you know a lot about the stars, Sans?” you asked.

“heh, kind of, yeah,” he admitted. “i always loved ‘em, even when we were in the underworld and couldn’t see ‘em. i would still read about the stars and planets and stuff, and i was so excited when i saw them for the first time. that one there,” he pointed out a long trail of stars. “is called hydra. it’s the longest constellation in the sky. and that one there, that’s virgo. one of its stars is called spica, one of the brightest stars we can see. oh, and that one…” You listened to Sans as he rambled about the stars, their names, and their constellations, partially dozing off to his deep voice. He may not think much of himself, but you thought that he was one of the best ketchups of all.

\---------------------

You patted your stomach as you finished up the chili that Skull had prepared. “That was delicious, thank you so much!” you exclaimed. You relished in the way that Skull tried to hide his face in his hands at your praise. After finding out about how he got his injury, you made it a personal goal to make him feel as loved as possible.

“heh...thanks,” he said sheepishly.

“alright, alright, enough with this sappy shit, let’s tell some stories!” Red exclaimed. 

You laughed slightly. Of course this would be the thing he was most excited for.

“alright, sit down and shut up,” Red demanded, even though all of you were sitting down and not talking. “okay, so, there’s these two kids, ben and jess. they go on a drive one dark and stormy night. lightning was flashin’, thunder roared, and the rain was poundin’. jess says that they should probably pull over, since it’s dangerous to drive like this. ben agrees, and hits the brakes. but the car started slidin’! they fishtailed around the road, before plungin’ off the side, getting stuck in a muddy pit.”

Red was a really good storyteller. His voice was expressive, and he raised and lowered the volume at just the right places.

“‘i’m gonna go get help, we’re stuck in the mud,’ ben says. jess agrees, and he tells her to lock the doors and stay in the car. they both know why. it’s ‘cause they were in axe murder hollow. legend had it that a man took an axe to his wife, choppin’ her head off over an alleged affair. his ghost still haunts the hollow. it’s dark, in the middle of the woods, kind of like how we are right. now.”

You knew his story was just that, a story, but it still sent a shiver down your spine. Your eyes and ears were glued to Red, his figure illuminated by the crackling fire.

“so ben heads out. jess sits in the car. waiting. she thinks she hears somethin’, a thunk, and a strange gurgling noise, but it’s impossible to tell in the dark, with the storm.

“scared, she waited in the dark, but she soon noticed another sound. bump. bump. bump. like somethin’ swaying in the wind. suddenly, the car was illuminated by a bright light. an official-sounding voice told her to get out of the car. jess was relieved! ben must’ve found a police officer. so she unlocked the door and stepped out of the car.

“as her eyes adjusted, she saw it. hanging by his feet from the tree next to the car was ben. his throat was cute so deep he was almost decapitated. his blood dripped onto the forest floor, and his body swayed gently in the wind. bump. bump. Bump.

“jess screamed and ran towards the light, but she soon realized it wasn’t coming from a flashlight. instead, it was the glowing form of a man, holding a large, solid, definitely real axe. she backed up until her back hit the car. the man laughed and raised the axe!”

Suddenly, you felt a pair of hands grab your shoulders and you shrieked, jumping out of your seat. Sans practically howled in laughter as he doubled over, clearly loving the reaction he’d gotten out of you. You glared at him before turning to Red.

“You asshole! You totally set him up!” you scolded. You could still feel yourself shaking, the adrenaline from the scare still flowing in your veins.

Red cackled unapologetically. “aw come on, sweetheart,” he chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. “ya have to admit, that was funny!”

You pouted and turned to Skull. To your dismay, he too was laughing softly, a wide grin on his face. “Traitor,” you grumbled. “I thought _ you’d _ be on my side.”

“sorry,” Skull said, laughter still in his voice.

“No you’re not,” you grumbled, obviously joking, before sticking your tongue out. “I’m going to bed.”

“yeah, it is kind of late,” Sans agreed. “we should all be getting to sleep.”

You quickly got dressed in your pajamas, making sure all of them were out of the tent before changing. You lay in your sleeping bag in the middle of the tent. They could fight about who slept where, you were going to get some rest.

The three of them surveyed the area. There wasn’t exactly a lot of room. It  _ was _ a two man tent after all, and there were four of them, two of which were huge. Skull plopped down on your left side, obviously not caring about what the others thought. He curled up to you, like a giant cat, one hand in your hair, the other on your stomach. You flushed at the proximity, and the sudden reminder of how huge he was. His hand practically covered your whole stomach.

Sans and Red bickered for a little while over who would sleep where, until they finally came to an agreement. Sans possessed his doll form and shyly came up to you.

“is it okay if i uh...sleep on top of you?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

You giggled. “Of course, you dork, I think we’re close enough that you can sleep on me.”

He smiled thankfully before climbing on your stomach. He kicked Skull’s hand off before laying down, forcing Skull’s hand to relocate to your thighs.

Meanwhile, Red lay down on your right side, getting as close as physically possible without phasing inside you. He wiggled his eyebrows and you laughed at his overly flirtatious behavior.

He propped his head up on his hand, putting the other on his hip. “draw me like one of your french ghosts,” he purred.

That made you snort loudly, causing Sans to bounce up and down. “Sorry, sorry,” you quickly apologised, still giggling.

Red settled into a more comfortable position, putting one hand on your hip. In this position, with all three of your skeleton friends surrounding you, you’d never felt more safe. It was so nice, you were so warm, despite their usual cold bodies. You smiled and closed your eyes. You felt so overwhelmed with...some emotion. It was filling your heart, you felt like it would spill out if it got any stronger. What was it? Could it be...love? Oh no, oh no it was love. You loved them, all three of them.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I pretty much just copied LlamaGodess's ketchup talk from Aggre, but I really love it! Plus, Sans hasn't gotten enough love in this fic, so I've decided to remedy that. Anyway, here's my [ Tumblr](https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/) if you want to check it out! We have fun there. I hope you enjoyed, have a good day, don't forget to wash your hands!


	12. Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bastard arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys kept asking about Hit. I hope you're ready for him!

_ it’s her, finally. _

The last few weeks had been strange. Well, stranger than normal. After you had finally sorted out your feelings for your ghostly friends, it had felt more awkward to be around them. Obviously, you still enjoyed their company, how could you not? They were just as much fun to be with as they had always been, but now there was an added undertone of tension. They probably didn’t feel it, but you sure as hell did. You wanted to tell them, but how would they react? How could you be so selfish as to want all three of these funny, sweet people to yourself?

You shook your head to snap yourself out of your thoughts. You needed to hurry, or you would miss the bus. Yes, you had a car, but after your camping trip, it had been in worse and worse shape. It was probably on its last leg, poor thing.

You quickly packed up your things and left the office. The bus was five minutes away, and you had three minutes to get there. If you walked quickly, you could still make it.

As you speedwalked through the streets, you barely noticed anything around you. The only thing on your mind was your destination, and the desire to not walk home. Again.

The scenery blurred as you walked as quickly as was socially acceptable. There it was, the bus stop! And the bus was there! You cheered internally as you dashed to the vehicle.

And then you ran into something.

All the wind was knocked out of you as you fell to the ground with a solid “thump.” The concrete really hurt, your ass was sure to have a bruise. You glanced up to see what you had run into and gasped. A skeleton. But wait, a human? As you stared, the face of the man above you seemed to phase in between that of a handsome, if bland, human, and a sharp toothed skeleton. A very familiar looking skeleton, in fact. “Red?” you asked, eyebrows furrowing.

The man (?) above you looked as confused as you did. “who the hell is red?” he asked.

You flushed and looked away. “S-sorry, you just...you look like someone I know.” You took another look at him, only now noticing something strange. Even though he had Red’s shark-like grin, with one gold tooth, and burning red eyelights, there was one stark difference. This skeleton had horns. Large, ram-like horns, curling out from the sides of his skull.

“You have horns?” you blurted out, only now noticing how strange and probably rude that was.

The skeleton (you were mostly only seeing the skeleton now) suddenly got a cold look on his face. He grabbed your arm, tugging you up and to the nearby alley. There, he pushed you against the brick wall, one arm over your head, the other tilting your chin up, forcing you to look in his eyes. Your face flushed at the intimacy of the position. “how can you see my horns?” he asked, eyes cold.

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “I-I don’t know, I just can? They’re pretty cool, though,” you stammered, as if that would help.

The skeleton snorted. “thanks, doll. but really, why can you see what i really am? you got some gift? are you the seventh kid of a seventh kid? been exposed to magic?”

That last one made you perk up. “Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, I live with three ghosts, does that count?”

The skeleton thought for a moment. For a moment, it seemed like his face seemed to turn into a snarl, but it was gone as soon as you saw it. “s’that so? that would explain it.” He didn’t move from his position, but something seemed to change. His face got much more friendly, as if this moved from an interrogation to a friendly conversation. “say, ya don’t happen to be Y/N L/N, do ya?”

Your eyebrows shot up. “How do you know my name?”

The skeleton chuckled. It really was amazing how similar he was to Red. “you remember usin’ a ouija board a few months ago?” You nodded hesitantly, spurring him on. “well, ya accidentally let me through. not closin’ a session properly can let demons in, didn’t ya know?” he asked teasingly.

You gasped. “A-a demon?” you stammered. “You’re a demon?”

“in the flesh, heh.” He stepped away from you, spreading his arms, as if showing off his immaculate suit. “found this guy, sam, made a deal with him. i get to use his body whenever i want,” he smirked.

“Oh, that’s why people weren’t freaking out,” you mused. “They can only see Sam.”

“you’re a smart one, doll,” he grinned. The skeleton stuck his hand out for you to shake. “the name’s hit, nice to formally meet the dame who set me free.”

You didn’t take his hand. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea to shake hands with a demon,” you said carefully, doing your best not to hurt his feelings. Or make him kill you.

Hit laughed. “i ain’t gonna try anythin’, just bein’ polite,” he said. “demons ain’t all like ya see in movies, ya know. some of us are actually decent people.”

You don’t know why, but you trusted him. Maybe it was because he looked uncannily like one of your friends/crushes. Maybe it was how nice he had been. Whatever the reason, you grinned and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Hit!”

The demon smiled back, showing off his sharp fangs. “thanks, doll.”

Suddenly, you remembered something important. “Shit, I missed the bus,” you cursed softly. “Now I have to walk home again.” You sighed and straightened your bag, preparing for the trek that awaited you.

“hey, i can give you a ride if ya want,” Hit offered. “s’not like i’m doing anythin’ else important.”

“Are you sure?” you asked, eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t want to cause you any trouble, or anything…”

“please, it’d be nice to have a bit of time alone with ya,” he waved your worries away. “come on, my car’s this way.”

You followed the demon, still a little nervous. Getting in a car with a stranger usually isn’t a good idea, especially if they’re a demon. Despite your worries, you followed him down the street. You had only gone about half a block before he stopped in front of the nicest car you’d ever seen.

Your eyes shot up when you saw it. “Holy shit,” you whispered. It seemed to be a black sports car, you weren’t sure what model it was, but the fact remained that it was obviously expensive.

Hit smirked as you turned to him. “You sure are a guy with expensive taste, aren’t you?” you half-joked.

The demon chuckled. “sure am. i like the finer things in life. the car, this suit...you.” He winked at you as he said the last word, making you flush.

“Oh shush, you flirt,” you grumbled. “Come on, my friends are going to be worried.”

Hit smirked at your flustered, grumpy face, like you were a kitten that couldn’t reach the food dish. “sure thing, doll,” he grinned, opening the passenger door for you. The interior was just as nice as the outside, with leather seats and a spotless interior. Hit sat down in the driver’s seat. “first though, do ya wanna get some grub? on me, of course.”

“I don’t know if I should,” you said, glancing down. “I did just meet you after all, it might not be a good idea.”

The evil looking expression flashed across Hit’s face again. It was harder to see it this time, since he was looking at the road and not at you, but you were certain you’d seen it. As soon as you saw it though, it was gone. “i get it. stranger danger, an’ all that,” he shrugged. “maybe some other time. ya seem like a nice gal, i’d like to get to know ya better.”

“Y-yeah, me too. You seem great,” you said, smiling at him.

The car stopped at a red light, and Hit turned to you with a serious expression. “i just need to ask ya somethin’ first. it’s real serious.” He had a deadly look on his face, it made you freeze to your seat.

“O-of course, what is it?” you asked.

Without taking his eyes off you, Hit pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. “how the hell do ya work these things?”

You looked from Hit to the phone, then back to Hit. The ridiculousness of a demon asking you how to work a cell phone only struck you a second later. You doubled over, snorting and laughing your guts out.

Hit pouted, crossing his arms like a toddler. “it ain’t that funny, ya don’t need to laugh,” he grumbled.

You sat back up straight, trying to calm your breathing. “S-sorry, that’s just-ha! It was just funny! Not what I was expecting at all,” you giggled. “Here give me that,” you took his phone gently from his hand.

After putting your number into his phone, you asked him to pull into a parking lot so you could show him some basic functions. How to text, how to call, how to download apps, everything seemed baffling to him. “Why do you not know anything about phones?” you asked.

“well, it’s been a while since i’ve been in the human world,” he explained. “i think the last time, it was...the 20’s?”

Your eyebrows shot up. “Wow, that long? No wonder you don’t know.”

He chuckled, pulling back on the road. “yeah, it was a bit of a shock. sam gave me an earful about how i need to sound less like a grandpa,” he said mockingly.

“Ha, yeah, I can see why you would need to brush up on your slang,” you smiled. “Turn left here.”

He did, and you started to approach your neighborhood. “yeah, some of my boys were real confused when i asked ‘em for hair of the dog.” At your confused expression, he explained. “it means a shot”

You nodded. “This one is mine,” you said, gesturing to your house. “Thanks for the ride!”

“no problem, doll. i’ll call ya sometime, we can talk a lil longer,” he smiled, and your heart fluttered a little at the sight of his sharp teeth. “hey, can ya do one more thing fer me before ya go?”

You nodded. “Of course, what is it?”

“don’t tell yer friends about me. poltergeists and demons-we don’t get along,” he explained. “probably best if ya keep our meetin’ under wraps.”

“...” you paused. “Why not?”

“s’just a thing. they think we’re just violent forms of them, we think they’re stealin’ our prey. been like that for centuries.”

That made a...weird sort of sense. It’s not like humans were any better, people killed each other over skin color. “Okay, I won’t tell them,” you agreed.

Hit smiled gratefully at you. “thanks, doll. i’ll...text ya? is that the word?”

You giggled. “Yeah, that’s the word! See you!”

He drove away, and you entered the house. Red greeted you from the couch, where he was watching some action movie. “hey, sweetheart, how was your day?”

You paused, staring at him. It really was uncanny how similar the two of them looked. Right down to a little crack on Red’s cheekbone, they were identical. “It was good. I just...met a new friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been really busy with my [Tumblr,](https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/) that's taken up a lot of time :P But anyway, I hope this chapter made up for it! Anyway, here's some beautiful fanart, of [MC sleeping with all the boys in their doll forms!](https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/post/613030287028436992/ladyflame-ask-a-fanart-for-unexpected) I hope you guys liked it, have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! I hope I've done Aggre some justice. Seriously, if you haven't read it, you've been under a rock or something. Go read it!!! Anyway, this is going to be my first multi-chapter fic, wish me luck! Thanks for reading!


End file.
